


Sucker for a Shifter

by LadyMoonScar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Caius, Big Kitties, Broody Marcus, Conniving Aro, F/M, Shifters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoonScar/pseuds/LadyMoonScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has spent centuries alone and as an empty shell of himself. Alarisa is a renownd Shifter drifting from one city to another. The two are united in Volterra and what follows is a mystery and romance that will shake the very core of the supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The town of Forks looked pleasant enough. It was certainly green enough. Alarisa, or just Rissa, liked the look of the town as she drove her Durango through it.

The tough part was finding a place to stay. She could camp out in her car, but it would be cramped, what with all her prized possessions and all. Besides, she was going to give high school a shot again. It had been a few years, but it she kind of missed the experience. She could pass as a senior.

So where would she live?

 

The house was roughly twelve miles out of the town. It was abandoned.

There was a scent that reminded Rissa too much of bad times, but if it was abandoned, it was abandoned. It was her home, now.

But to be on the safe side, she would just use the kitchen, the one of the bedrooms, bathrooms and the garage. Maybe she would double the garage as a workout room- it was certainly big enough and she needed to keep in shape.

Rissa manually opened the garage and pulled into it. She began unloading her car and, once she was done, at the last of her large McDonald's lunch.

"So, she mumbled around her Coke. "School tomorrow. Yippee."

 

Bella Swan had heard the talk of a new girl at school. Everyone called her weird looking, some even saying that she was weirder than that Alice Cullen. But Bella didn't really bother with it. Kids gossiped; so what?

It was lunch and Bella sat alone, as usual. No one bothered her.

"Do you mind if I sat here?"

Bella looked up in surprise. This had to have been the new girl. There was no doubt about it.

She was tall and lanky, with long blonde hair that was pulled into ratty ponytails and streaked with purple. Her eyes were outlined in red and were different colors; the left a bright green and the right a deep blue. She wore black cargo pants, brown combat boots, and a bright blue Gir shirt under a deep plum jacket. Okay, maybe she was weirder than Alice.

"Yeah, sure," Bella said.

The girl sat down with her lunch and took a bite out of an apple and grinned. "My God, I've been living off fast food for two weeks. It's about time I ate something real!"

"Where did you move from?" Bella asked, intrigued slightly.

"Florida," she answered. "All the way down in Miami."

Bella blinked. "My mom and her husband live in Jacksonville."

"Really? I passed thru there; it seemed like a nice place."

"Why did you move here?" Bella asked.

The girl shrugged. "Change of scenery? A new start? I don't know. It just happened."

Bella nodded. "I'm Bella Swan."

The girl held out her hand. "Rissa Peters. Wanna be friends?"

 

Rissa had been living in Forks for almost a month. She was already thinking of it as home; even thou she only had one friend.

Bella was a sweet girl. Clumsy, but sweet. She was also sad.

Rissa stared at her when she told her about how her boyfriend had dumped her in the woods and left her there.

"Sweetheart, I feel for you," Rissa said, sinking into the couch in Bella's living room. A box of pizza sat on the coffee table with two cups of root beer. "What a jerk for leaving you like that! If it'd been me, I would've slammed him into next Mardi Gras."

Bella smiled sadly. "I don't think badly about him. We…we just weren't meant to be, I guess."

Rissa hugged Bella tightly. "Thank you for telling me. It means a lot."

Bella grinned. "Don't mention it."

They heard a car pull up in front of the house. A few minutes later, Bella's dad walked in. Chief Charlie Swan eyed Rissa and Bella. "Uh, hey Bells. Who is this?"

"This is Rissa," Bella introduced. "My new friend."

Rissa stood up. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, chief."

Charlie smiled. "Call me Charlie. Well, Rissa are you staying over?"

Rissa checked the time. "Actually, I'd better get going. Nice meeting you. Bella, don't forget that English homework for tomorrow. Later."

 

It was seven in the morning on a Saturday. Rissa had hoped to sleep in, but someone else had other plans.

Rissa reached for her cell phone. "'Lo?"

"Ris, I need your help!"

"Huh? Bella? What is it?"

"I think one of my friends is in trouble," Bella replied. "My truck won't start. Please, I need a ride."

It had been a very long time since Rissa had had a friend Bella. Ignoring how tired she was, Rissa said, "I'll be there in twenty."

 

Bella gave Rissa directions to Jacob Black's house. Bella had talked often about Jacob, recently about how he suddenly didn't want anything to do with her.

Rissa pulled up in front of the house and undid her seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

Rissa eyed her. "If something's up, I'm coming in with you. No offense, but I don't think you know how to throw a punch; if needs be."

Bella bit her lip. "Rissa…things might get out of hand."

"That settles it; I'm coming with you," Rissa said, getting out of the Durango.

Bella followed her and knocked on the front door.

Billy Black answered. "Bella. And who is this?"

"Rissa," Bella said in clipped tones. "I need to talk to him."

Billy didn't move his wheelchair. "He's not in."

Bella pushed past him.

"Girlfriend, hold up," Rissa called, not moving from the doorway.

Bella disappeared down the small hall.

Rissa rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. She said it was important."

Billy eyed her. "What do you have to do with all this?"

Rissa shrugged. "I'm the caring friend that doesn't know enough."

There was a shout, sort of like a whoop. Bella came storming out of the house and went into the backyard. Rissa followed her.

Four teenage boys wearing nothing but jean shorts were standing in the backyard.

"Hello, hot stuff," Rissa couldn't help but say.

"What did you do?" Bella demanded. "What did you do to him?" She shoved the oldest boy.

"What did he tell you?" the tallest growled.

"Both of you calm down," the oldest boy commanded.

"Bella, let's go," Rissa began.

"He doesn't tell me anything because he's scared of you," Bella shouted.

The boys laughed. Bella hit the tall boy.

"Hey, c'mon!" Rissa protested, pulling Bella back.

"Get back!" the older boy shouted.

The tall boy was shaking. Then he exploded. Into a giant grey wolf.

It was Bella who was pulling Rissa back to the house. The two girls ran for their lives.

Jacob was running at them.

"Run!" Bella yelled. "Jake, run!"

Jacob leapt into the air and exploded into a rusty red wolf. Rissa pushed Bella down and they fell onto the wet grass.

"Holy mamma!" Rissa gasped.

Jacob and the boys were wolves.

 

Rissa didn't go to school that whole week. She was getting ready to leave.

Bella had been worried about her, so she asked Jacob if he could help her find her. Jacob traced Rissa all the way to the Cullen's old house.

Rissa was in the kitchen, making sure all the boxes were there, when she heard the motorcycle pull up.

"Ris?"

Rissa froze, holding the plastic food containers in her hands. Oh boy, but this was bad.

"Marco," Jacob called out.

Rissa sighed. "Polo."

They found her sitting on a bean bag.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

Rissa stretched out her arms. "This is where I live. At least, I did. I'm moving out."

"You don't live here," Bella said. "You can't. This place is abandoned."

"Where are your parents?" Jacob asked.

Rissa sighed. "I don't have any. I live alone. It's actually kind of nice."

"Why are you leaving?" Bella asked. "Did I do something?"

"No!" Rissa said loudly, standing up. "No, Bella, you didn't do anything. I swear it on my blood. It's just…" She glanced at Jacob. "I've met other people like…like them. Things don't go so well when I'm around Shifters."

Bella blinked. "You know about all that stuff?"

Rissa shrugged. "Sort of. Did you know that the people who originally lived here were vampires?"

Bella nodded. "You know that guy who dumped me? He was one of them."

Rissa laughed nervously. "No kidding? Wow, what a great coincidence!"

"Don't leave because of us," Jacob said. "We won't bother you here. I promise."

Rissa shivered. "Jacob…that's real nice and all, but I don't think I'm comfortable living out here when I know for a fact that there are giant wolves and freaking vampires here. Hell, one of them stopped by a few weeks ago while I was in Seattle."

Jacob and Bella exchanged looks. "Laurent."

Rissa shivered. "Damn, please tell me that I'm not on a hit list."

"I'm the hit list," Bella said. "Don't worry, he's dead…but Victoria is still out there."

Rissa felt the sleeping animal within her awaken and roar with fury. She recognized that name! Rissa turned away and clenched her teeth tightly. "Damn it. I have to get out of here!"

"Please don't," Bella whimpered. "I…I couldn't bare it if you left me, too."

Rissa spun around and hugged her. "Oh damn you, Bella. When you say that; who can say no?"

 

Rissa pulled up into Bella's driveway. She slammed the door shut, marched up to the house and hammered on the door.

Bella answered it. "Oh, um. Hi, Rissa."

Rissa scowled and folded her arms.

Bella blushed. "Do you want to come in?"

Rissa stomped inside, her temper boiling under her skin. She was so close to losing it…

Bella closed the door and sighed. "Go ahead and say it."

Rissa whirled around and flung her arms around Bella's neck, breaking down into sobs. "You idiot! Y-you c-complete idiot! W-why d-did you do that? When Jacob called…"

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled, wrapping her arms around Rissa. "I'm so sorry.

"Bella?"

It was the smell.

Rissa whirled around and stared at the pixie-like girl standing in the living room. She had yellow eyes and pale skin. But the smell was enough; that sickly sweet smell that was too clean. "Vampire," Rissa choked out.

"This is Alice Cullen," Bella said quickly. "Alice, this is Rissa Peters. She's, heh, been staying in your old house."

Alice blinked. "Have you really?"

Rissa nodded jerkily. "Y-yeah. I haven't touched anything, really. I've just been using a few of the rooms. It's a really nice house."

Alice finally smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it." She turned to Bella. "We need to go now."

"Go?" Rissa asked.

"Edward's in trouble," Bella explained. "If we don't hurry, he'll die."

Rissa jerked in surprise then smiled resignedly. "Okay. Let's go."

"You can't come," Alice said. "It's dangerous enough with Bella going."

"Bella's my friend," Rissa shot back. "I went with her to help Jacob. I've been there for her to cry on. I'm not backing out now."

Alice opened her mouth then stopped, sniffing a little. "What are you?"

Rissa grimaced. "I'll tell you on the way. So where to?"

"Volterra, Italy."

Bella and Alice saw the shock in Rissa's eyes. It was also mixed with fear. Rissa gathered all her courage to say, "Right. Let's go."

 

Rissa sped down the Italian roads to Volterra in the yellow Camaro. She had sworn never to go back ever again. Now, because of her outdated sense of honor, she was going back on that oath. She glanced at Bella in the passenger seat. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better when we get this over with," she mumbled.

Rissa patted her knee. "Aw, c'mon. We're just speeding into a foreign city infested with vampires to save your suicidal boyfriend. It should be fun."

Bella eyed her. "You really are weird, aren't you?"

Rissa laughed. "It's been said." She glanced in the backseat at Alice. "You okay?"

She didn't say anything.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"They've refused him," Alice said, staring off into space. "He's going to get them to kill him."

"Say what?" Rissa asked.

"She can see the future," Bella explained. "Alice, what is he going to do?"

"The clock tower at noon," Alice said. "He'll walk out into the sun."

Rissa frowned. "How will the big bad Volturi kill him if he turns into a barbeque?"

"We don't burst into flame," Alice said primly. "We sparkle."

Rissa snorted so hard, she swerved. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to take over driving?" Alice asked coolly.

Rissa pulled herself together. "I'm fine. Besides, there's only a little ways to go. Look."

Volterra loomed ahead.

 

The streets were filled with people in red.

"Why are they dressed like this?" Bella asked.

"St Marcus Day," Alice explained. "Oh, this really won't make them happy. Marcus is really one of the Volturi leaders."

Rissa smiled. "Spitting on a leaders birthday? Yeah, that'd go over well with anyone." She honked at the people. "This is ridicules! We only have a few minutes left!"

Alice leaned forward. "You two will have to go on foot. Remember; the clock tower. I'll park the car."

Rissa and Bella bolted out of the car and ran thru the crowd, shoving people away and dodging little kids.

Ten seconds to go.

The clock tower was just ahead.

Five seconds.

A group of girls forced Rissa to double back and around. Bella was on her own.

The clock began to chime.

Edward stepped out of the shadows and took off his shirt. His bare skin sparkled like diamonds.

Bella ran at him and flung her arms around him. "Edward, move!"

Rissa bolted over the water fountain.

"Edward you have to get back!" Bella shouted. "We're in danger!"

Edward still had his eyes closed. He wasn't moving. He thought he was already dead.

"Yo, Cullen!" Rissa snarled, smacking his head. "Get your ass out of the light!"

Edward's eyes opened finally. "Bella?" He drifted back into the shadows, pulling her with him. "You're alive?"

Rissa looked around. "Okay, seriously? Lovey-dovey stuff later. We gotta leave!"

"You're not going anywhere."

Rissa let out a squeak of fear and bolted behind Edward, pulling Bella with her. Two figures in grey stood in the darkest of shadows.

"Aro wishes to speak with you," the largest one said.

"Certainly," Edward said. "Bella, why don't you take your friend and enjoy the festivities?"

"The girls come with us," the second one said.

Alice was suddenly by Edward's side. "Come on, guys. It's a party; we wouldn't want to make a scene."

"No, we wouldn't," said a third voice. A small girl joined the two men.

"Jane," Edward murmured.

"Come," Jane ordered.

They had no choice but to follow.

 

Rissa clung to Bella's arm as they walked into the very heart of the vampire world. "You owe me big time, girlfriend," she muttered.

Bella tried to smile. "I'm sorry I got you involved."

Rissa tried to control her fear, for she could feel the animal within her beginning to rise. The Guard led them into a great circular room where three men sat on thrones.

The middle one rose, beaming at them. "Isn't this wonderful? Bella is alive after all! And Alice is here, too! And…" He milky red eyes fell on Rissa, who shrank back. "Alarisa. It's been a long time."

Bella looked at Rissa. "You know them?"

Rissa sagged. "I…I wouldn't say that. We've, um, met. I stayed here for a time. In 1845."

Bella stared. "What? Are you a…"

"No," Rissa moaned. "No, I'm not. I'm a…a…"

"She's a Shifter," Edward whispered, his arms tightening around Bella. "A panther."

"Very rare these days," Rissa said with a tight grin. "Blast it, Aro, get out of my head!" She jerked her arm away from the man, who was inadvertently trying to touch her.

Aro chuckled. "Ah, but it's been so long, my kitten. I want to see what you've been up to."

Rissa grimaced. "Don't call me that. You'll only get me angry."

Aro laughed, clapping his hands together. "You haven't changed a bit! Well, your attire, perhaps. Isn't that what they call grunge nowadays?"

Rissa looked down at her black high tops, pink and purple striped leggings, jean skirt, ripped Beatles shirt and black bolero. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"You're hair looks like a hornets nest," Caius accused. "You could've at least dressed up."

Rissa suddenly felt that her blonde, ratty pigtails were too much. Especially with the sparse purple streaks. Damned vampires.

"Stop teasing, brothers," Marcus breathed, looking up and fixing Rissa with a kind red-eyed stare. "We have other matters at hand."

"We don't give second chances," Caius warned sternly.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and turned to leave with Alice and Rissa.

"Alarisa," Marcus called softly.

Rissa stopped and half-turned.

"It was good to see you," the vampire said with a hint of a smile.

Rissa blinked and dipped into a curtsy. "I'll see you again."

No one could tell if it was a promise or a threat.

Rissa stuffed her clothes into one of the boxes she had. The vampires were moving in; she had to move out. Well, Forks was crowded anyway. Maybe Alaska would be nice.

Or somewhere where the sun shined every day.

 

"Ris?" Alice poked her head in her room. It actually was Alice's room. "Could you come down for a moment?"

Rissa sighed and walked down with her.

The Cullen's were all there. Rissa froze, one foot still on the stairs.

"Rissa," Alice said, "this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Everyone, this is Rissa; she's been staying here while we've been away. She's a panther Shifter; one of the last. Can she stay with us?"

Rissa blinked. "Uh…hang on…"

"Of course," Esme said. "You helped save Edward."

"Hang on a second," Rissa said loudly. "Um, I'm happy to have helped and I'm glad Edward's fine, but I can't stay. I have to go."

"Why?" Alice all but whined.

"The Volturi know I'm here," Rissa replied. "I'll draw too much attention to you. It's better if I go and soon."

Carlisle stepped forward. "You are always welcome here, Rissa. The Volturi don't matter; you helped our family. For that we are indebted to you."

Rissa blushed. "Uh, thanks? But, seriously, I'll feel so much better when I'm somewhere sunny. I'll send you a postcard, or whatever when I settle."

Alice hugged her tightly. "I'm really going to miss you!"

"Can't breathe," Rissa gasped.

Alice let go. Ugh, vampires.


	2. Eclipse

Rissa heard about the disappearances and brutal killings in Seattle, even from her flat in Anaheim. She'd been doing well; a job at freaking Disneyland, dressed up as Sleeping Beauty. It wasn't really that great, but it was okay from time to time.

When she'd heard about the deaths in Seattle, Rissa had immediately called the Cullen's. They were fine, but were equally concerned. They feared that it was Victoria out for revenge.

"Yeah," Rissa sighed. "It sounds like her. Should I come up, or something?"

"No, you better not," Edward said. "The Volturi might decide to take action. If that's true, then they'll come here for Bella."

Rissa winced. "Let me know when you're gonna change her. I…I wanna be there."

"You're a good friend, Rissa," Edward said.

Rissa rolled her eyes. "Right, okay. I got a curfew, so, night."

"Good night, princess," he teased.

"God, I never should have told you where I work!" Rissa growled.

She hung up and stared at the muted CNN newscast. She sighed and got up to look out the windows that made up the south wall of her living room. The silver moon turned the Californian beach grey with its light. The sea was dark and calm, almost begging her to jump in.

And she would jump.

Rissa sighed. "I hate getting attached to people."

Then she got on her phone and ordered a plane ticket to Volterra.

Rissa pulled on the black leggings and then the frilly red skirt. She hated frilly, but she didn't want Caius to think that she was insulting them. Besides, she was going to ask them for help. She yanked on the black one-shoulder silk top and slipped on tiny silver stiletto heels.

Rissa pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and fluffed it up. It looked like feathers rather than a nest, with a few lines of purple here and there.

Rissa shrugged. "Sweetheart, this is as good as it's gonna get."

 

Aro, Marcus and Caius looked up as the door opened and Rissa walked in.

"This is a surprise," Aro said. "We were expecting you for another…century or so."

Rissa scratched her nose. "Yeah, well, you did threaten my friend. I kinda have to pay attention to that."

Caius glared at her. "Did you come here to threaten us?"

Rissa smiled in a cat-like way. "Ah, Cai-Cai. Haven't they found a cure for your paranoia yet?"

Caius hissed angrily. "Don't call me that!"

"Alarisa," Marcus whispered. "Don't antagonize. Why are you here?"

Rissa sighed. "Fine; to the point, then. I need…your…" She made a disgruntled noise thru clenched teeth and stiff lips.

"I beg your pardon?" Aro asked. "You need our…?"

Rissa shook herself and folded her arms, looking up at the ceiling. "I need your help!"

There was silence.

Then Aro burst out laughing. Caius sneered. Marcus blinked. "What for?"

Rissa hissed. "There's an army of newborns in Seattle. I know that's the kind of thing you get involved with and, well, Seattle's not that far from Forks, so…"

"You thought we would press Bella Swan into becoming a vampire," Marcus breathed.

Rissa shrugged. "It's what you guys do. I'm just asking for you to just give it just a little more time. Please."

"Why should we help you?" Caius demanded. "You've caused us nothing but trouble for years. And you're annoying."

Rissa clamped down internally on the animal inside. "If you do this, I'll owe you one."

They didn't look moved.

Rissa groaned. "Please? I'm almost begging here."

Aro smiled. "We'll help you. On two conditions."

"Anything," Rissa said.

Aro grinned. "Do it."

Rissa paled. "W-what? Right now?"

"Yes," Aro said. "Right now."

Rissa stared at him in horror, which quickly turned into anger. "Fine," she spat and let go of the animal. She hadn't changed in a very long time. It was painful, mostly due to the fact that the silver shoes she had still been wearing took a while to snap.

Then she stood on all fours, glaring at the vampires. She was the panther, black as night, save for the blonde streaks that shot out from the sides of her eyes.

Aro smiled. "Was that so hard, my kitten? The second thing is that, as soon as possible, you come stay with us again."

Rissa growled and pounced. Her front paws landed on the arms of his throne and she stuck her face in his, baring her long fangs.

"Alarisa," Marcus whispered warningly.

Rissa snarled one last time at Aro then turned and gathered up her shredded clothes in her mouth. She kicked her back paws out at them, as if she were covering waste with dirt, and left, snarling under her breath.

 

Damn vampires always made fun of her. Oh, why couldn't she have been born into a normal world, where she would've died of the Black Plague with the rest of her family?

Rissa heard one of them coming behind her. She spat out her clothes and whirled around, teeth bared to see…Marcus.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I truly am."

Rissa sighed and padded slowly up to him. She pressed her head against his legs and privately cried. Out of the Volturi, only Marcus showed her any kindness or respect.

Marcus knelt down and gathered up her torn clothes in his arms. "These are no good. Come with me, little one."

Rissa followed him. He led her into a room that smelled of dust and old flowers. He tossed the ruined clothes in a bin and walked over to a dresser. Rissa lifted a paw and saw that the floor was really dusty.

Marcus held out a pair of grey trousers and a black button up shirt. "Here; they may be a little big, but they'll hold you over until you get to your hotel."

Rissa sighed and shook her head.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

With the tip of her tail, Rissa wrote in the dust 'cannot' and an angry face.

Marcus nodded. "I see. When you let go, the panther takes over."

Rissa nodded and sighed again.

Marcus sat the clothes on a drawing table and sat down in a chair. "You can stay here tonight. I won't let them harm you, little one."

Rissa looked around the room and looked at him quizzically.

"These are my privet chambers," he replied. "You should be comfortable. The bed isn't dusty."

Rissa padded over to the bed and climbed onto it. It didn't even creak under her weight. She curled up and rested her head in her paws.

Marcus stood up and sat next to her. He hesitantly touched her back and stroked her fur. Rissa closed her eyes and let out a low purr.

"You're welcome," he murmured.

 

Rissa heard them coming. She crouched down, internally building up her anger. Anger helped the transformation; it dulled the pain and turned everything red. Red was a color Rissa liked. It was the opposite of the plague. She wore black so that she didn't forget.

But sometimes…she wanted to.

"Can you bring yourself back?" Jasper asked from beside her.

Rissa glanced at him. "From the rage?"

He nodded.

She let out a shaky breath. "I hope so."

Jacob growled in front of her. It was time.

Rissa kicked off her sneakers, leaving her feet bare. She let go of the animal. Add everything went red.

 

The panther saw the vampire grab Jacob's sides. It let out a roar of anger and lunged at the vampire, ripping it off the whimpering wolf.

It felt like glass shattering in her mouth and under her paws. That's what brought Rissa back from it all. She had never killed a vampire before; in the fighting she had just surprised them by knocking them over, leaving them to the Cullen's and the wolves.

She had killed a vampire.

Rissa was back in her human form; kneeling in the remains of the vampire she had just killed. She was shaking. Badly. Was it because she was standing naked in a frost-covered clearing? Or was it because she had lost herself?

A cold hand touched her shoulder. It was replaced by a long overcoat. "Rissa?"

It was Alice.

Rissa looked down at herself. "I…I've never killed before."

Tears pricked her eyes. "I've been alive for centuries, but…"

Jasper was there, clasping her hand. "I know, Rissa. I know."

Rissa stood in the clearing, wearing only the overcoat. She stood apart from the Cullen's and Bella. She wanted to be alone.

Actually, she wanted to nurse her leg that was slowly turning purple from bruises.

But the Volturi were coming. And then they were there.

Jane, Alec, Felix and Dimitri.

"Hello, Alarisa," Alec said politely.

Rissa didn't turn. She just stared off into space.

"She's still fighting a battle," Jasper said. "It will be a long while before she will say anything."

"Was she injured?" Felix asked.

"The injury is on the inside," Jasper replied.

Alec glided over to Rissa. "Do you wish me to heal it for you?"

Rissa turned her gaze on the young vampire boy, her technicolored eyes turning cat like. "You should know better than to approach a wounded animal."

Alec smiled angelically. "You haven't changed."

Rissa turned and started to walk away.

"Aro wanted us to make sure you honored the deal," Jane called.

Rissa didn't stop. "I always honor my deals."

 

Rissa didn't stay to make sure Jacob was alright. She didn't even stay to see what the Volturi said to the Cullen's. She just transformed and ran all the way home.

She quit her job at Disneyland- which was a sort of relief- and sent all her belongings to Volterra.


	3. Breaking Dawn pt1

Rissa arrived in Forks four days before the wedding.

"Holy mamma," she whistled. "Geez, the big day isn't for another few days. Why is all this stuff up now? Ya'll don't need to sleep."

"I want it done perfectly," Alice fretted. "Okay, let's get you fitted for your bridesmaid dress!" She suddenly pursed her lips and eyed Rissa's hair. "Actually, we'll get that sorted out first."

Rissa ran a hand down her horribly straight hair. Even the streaks were gone.

"Alice, you're cruel," she whimpered as she sipped a Coke.

"It would've looked nasty with the dress," Alice snapped.

Bella eyed Rissa's hair. "It's not that bad. Actually, you look kind of…dainty."

Rissa groaned and slumped forward. "Why did I let myself get into this situation? God, the Volturi will love this."

"What?" Edward asked.

Rissa flushed. "Oh, right, um… I have something to tell you all."

Emmett turned off the TV and Carlisle sat his book aside. Everyone stared at her. Rissa sighed and said, "After the wedding I'm moving in with the Volturi."

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"Why?" Alice gasped.

Rissa bit her lip. Edward stiffened. "Why would you do that for us?"

Rissa gritted her teeth. "Get outta my head, Edward."

He flinched at her thoughts. "Sorry, I… Why?"

"Rewind," Emmett said. "What's going on? Why are you suddenly rooming with the Volturi?"

Rissa sighed. "Before Victoria came with her army, I went to Volterra to get Aro to leave you guys alone for a while. He wanted two conditions; I would shift into my panther form and I would move in as soon as it was possible."

Bella gasped. "You…you did that for us?"

Rissa nodded.

Bella hugged her. "Oh Rissa! I'm so, so sorry!"

Rissa tried to smile. "Hey, it's okay. They won't kill me; Marcus actually likes me, so I have some protection."

Emmett snorted. Edward grimaced. "That's disgusting, Em."

Rissa shook her head. "Oh God! It's not like that! Ew!"

She didn't know how many pictures she took at the wedding; all Rissa knew was that she was seriously considering a career in photography.

Rissa helped Bella take out the pins in her hair. "Promise you'll come save me from the vampire mafia? It's the least you can do."

Bella laughed. "I promise. I'll have to go anyway to prove that I'm a vampire."

Rissa sighed. "Yeah. That should be fun. Okay, you're ready."

Bella turned to face her and they hugged. "Thanks for being there for me."

Rissa smiled happily. "Thanks for being my friend."

 

There was a limo waiting for her. A limo!

Rissa walked out of the sunlit Rome airport and walked up to it. The driver opened the door for her and she got in. She pulled her iPod out and a book and began to read. It was going to be a long drive.

And it was. It had been late in the afternoon when she had arrived in Italy. It was close to midnight now. Last time it had been much faster.

Then again, she had been driving a Camaro with the gas pedal pressed against the floor.

The limo pulled up to the back entrance, where the Volturi were waiting.

"Alarisa," Aro beamed. "Welcome…" he broke off when he saw her hair.

Rissa scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So where am I bunking?"

Aro shook himself. "Ah, yes, yes, of course. Well, your room won't be finished until tomorrow, so Marcus has offered to share his room."

Rissa sighed. "Fine. Whatever. As long as there's a bed."

 

She didn't even remember changing into her pajamas. Rissa awoke with the dawn, the light filtering through the window. She yawned and stretched, groaning when her recently healed leg twinged. Damn vampires.

"Good morning." Marcus was sitting at the table, staring off into space.

Rissa sighed. "No offense, but I had hoped to wake up in my Californian flat."

Marcus looked to her. "I am sorry you are here against your will." He stood and glided to the door. "I shall leave you to get changed. Aro wishes to see you."

"In that case, I'll go back to bed," Rissa grumbled.

"That would be unwise, in all honesty," Marcus replied. "My brother does not like to be kept waiting. However…you could take your time."

 

Rissa spent a good hour dressing and another ratting her hair. She would have to re-dye it later on. Stupid Alice for being princess-perfect.

Aro smiled when she finally walked into the Grand Library. "Ah, Alarisa! So good to see you. Ah…and you've…done your hair."

Rissa raised an eyebrow. "I swear, if you start acting like a mother, the deal is off."

Aro laughed and waved a hand. "Dear, dear Alarisa! How can two centuries not change you?"

Rissa didn't answer. "What do you want?"

Aro hesitated. "Your attitude is rather grating, kitten."

He didn't frown, but his red eyes sparked dangerously. Rissa had to bite her tongue to keep from flinching. She swallowed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm a blunt kind of girl."

Aro held out his hand. "I want to see your past."

It wasn't a request, but an order.

Rissa balled her fists. "Why?"

This time Aro did frown. "Give me your hand or I will force you to."

Rissa shivered. She slowly raised a hand and placed it in Aro's. He took it in both of his hands and pulled her to him, his shoulders hunching from the onslaught of information.

Rissa closed her eyes and saw her life flash behind her lids. It was a gift all the panther Shifters had. She waited until she saw the clearing where the fight had taken place then she used all her mental strength to skip over where she had killed the vampire and to when she was running for home. And some other…secret things.

Aro didn't notice it. He released her hand.

It had only been five seconds.

"Very interesting," Aro said. "So you still cling to the memory of Michael, even after all these…"

Rissa used her Shifter strength to slam Aro into the wall. "Do not," she snarled, "ever say his name. Taint like you do not say his name."

Aro gripped her waist and pressed on her hips. "Take your hands off of me. I can kill you in an instant. I can also make it painful and slow."

Rissa grinned. "Slow or not; I've accepted my death a hundred times over. Have you, Aro? Have you ever even wondered how it will happen?" She leaned forward and hissed in his ear, "Do you see me killing you? Do you see me reaching into your mind and sifting through your thoughts and memories?"

"You do not have that power," Aro whispered, but Rissa felt him still.

She purred softly. "Panther Sifters have always been rare…and powerful. Sometimes we've been known to steal different powers. I can do that, Aro. What do you have to hide?"

"I can kill you before you even leave this room," Aro growled.

"But what if someone else comes along?" Rissa whispered. "What if they're not as kind as me?"

Aro was a statue.

"What do you want with me?" Rissa purred.

"There's a vampire in Hungary," Aro ground out. "She's growing too powerful. I want her gone. She just so happens to be terrified of panthers. I need you to scare her into submission."

Rissa let go of Aro and stepped out of his arms. "Was that so hard?"

Aro smiled at her. "Someday, Alarisa, I will be the one to kill you."

Rissa smiled back. "We'll see. It could very well go the other way around."

 

Marcus was lost in thought as he sat in his room. To be more precise, he was lost in memory. He thought of his beautiful Didyme, the only one he ever loved. And the only one who could destroy him.

He sucked in an unneeded breath and a scent filled his thoughts, clouding Didyme's face. It's the scent of vanilla, wildflowers and heat. Womanly heat. Marcus hisses out the breath as his mouth waters and fills with venom. Such a tantalizing smell… It begs and taunts his mind with images of candlelit rooms and silken sheets.

"I just had the time of my life!"

Marcus jerked his head around to see Rissa walking into the room, laden with shopping bags and looking the image of happiness. And that wasn't all…

"If I had known that you guys had, like, an infinite number of credit cards I would've come a whole lot sooner."

…the tantalizing scent…

"Oh, that came out wrong. I'm not using you for your money- well maybe a little bit. I think you're an awesome, uh, man, Marcus…"

…was coming from…

"Alarisa," he groaned.

Rissa looked up from her bags, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

Marcus shot forward and buried his face in her hair. Rissa wriggled away from him. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What has gotten into you?"

"Your scent," he moaned, reaching for her again. "It fills me…"

Rissa held out her hands to ward him off. "Marcus, snap out of it! You're freaking me out!"

The vampire lunged and Rissa squeaked in fear and ducked under his legs. She hopped onto the bed, scattering the shopping everywhere. "Marcus, I will Shift! So help me God, I will!"

Marcus turned and reached for her. "Mine…"

"What is this?" Caius stood in the doorframe, flanked by Felix and Alec.

"He's loco!" Rissa shouted, holding her hands out claw-like to keep Marcus at bay. "He attacked me for no reason!"

Caius looked to Marcus. "Brother?"

Marcus straightened and walked out.

"Are you well?" Alec asked Rissa.

She jumped from the bed and placed hers hands on her hips. "What the Hell was that about?"

"He's never acted like this before," Caius muttered. "Not since…Didyme."

The three vampires looked at Rissa.

She sighed. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"She was Aro's sister," Caius explained. "And Marcus's mate. She died the same year you were born."

Considering that she'd had been born ten years before the first epidemic of the Black Death, this was a bit of a surprise for Rissa. But thinking of her early years came to close to the memories of…Michael.

 

Rissa lounged in the bathtub, her hair- once again streaked, but this time with red- was pulled up and bound with a rag. The water was hot and bubbly and the scented steam eased her nerves and temper.

Someone opened the door and Rissa slipped lower into the water, glaring balefully at…Marcus.

"Come one step closer," she said quietly, "and I'll Shift and rip off your arm before you can say 'kitty'."

Marcus stayed where he was. "I have come to apologize. What I did this morning was…"

"Crap," Rissa retorted. "It was crap. You don't attack a Shifter like that. Hell, you don't even attack a woman like that!"

Marcus bowed. "I am here only to ask your forgiveness. I will understand if you loathe me for it and I will no longer trouble you."

Rissa bit her lip. "Well…as long as you promise not to do it again. Or at least give me some warning."

A ghost of a smile touched Marcus's lips and he bowed lower. "I appreciate it. You're friendship means the world to me."

Rissa shrugged and got up, reaching for a towel.

Marcus stiffened. "A-Alarisa…"

She turned her back to him. "Dude, you're five times older than me and I've seen guys naked for years. I'm sure you've seen naked women before."

"I'm giving you fair warning," he hissed.

Rissa froze with the towel- which was rather thin- wrapped around her body. Ice cold hands gripped her hips and pulled her to him.

"You're scent," Marcus whispered against her neck. "Like vanilla and your heat."

Realization hit Rissa hard. "Oh fuck!" she spat and Shifted in Marcus's arms.

 

Aro and Caius heard the sound of paws scampering in their direction. They paused and the panther raced past them, soaking wet and eyes wide.

"Alarisa?" Aro called as she shot around a corner, skidding slightly and sending bubbles flying.

"What is going on?" Caius muttered.

The two brothers looked down the corridor and saw Marcus coming out of the bathing room. They raised their eyebrows in unison.

"I don't know what happened," Marcus said, sounding a little dazed. "One moment we were talking and then…" He looked down at his arms and found his sleeves torn and charred.

"She Shifted in your arms?" Caius said in disbelief.

"Why was she in your arms?" Aro asked.

Marcus shrugged. "I cannot remember. Just like this morning; it is all so hazy."

The panther raced around the gardens in frenzy, rubbing against flowers beds, bushes and rolling in the grass.

"What on Earth has gotten into her?" Caius demanded.

 

The panther got to her feet and paused, breathing heavily. Then she growled savagely and raked her claws against a marble fountain. The screech was unbelievable and the deep groves would cost quite a lot to be repaired.

Caius walked down to her and snapped, "What is going on?"

The panther hissed in annoyance and plopped down on the ground in a sulk. Caius sat on a stone bench. "Shift back and talk to me."

The panther used her tail to gesture to her damp fur. Caius tossed his cloak to her. "Marcus is inside."

Rissa Shifted and pulled the cloak around her. "It's complicated."

Caius folded his arms stubbornly. Rissa sighed. "All Shifters have a certain hormone that they give off once a year for a month. For some, it's hardly noticeable, but for others…"

"What kind of hormone?" Caius asked. "I don't smell anything but your wet fur and strange blood."

Rissa pulled a face. "Only…very few people can smell it. It's intoxicating to humans. Undeniable to vampires, what with your heightened senses."

Caius smirked. "Are you saying Marcus is infatuated with you because of this hormone?"

Rissa hesitated. "It seems that way."

 

"Roland, please," Rissa pleaded under her breath into her cell phone. "This is getting out of hand."

"And what do you think we can do about it?" the strong, male velvet voice asked. "You realize that the drug can't be administered to…vampires."

Rissa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She knew that Roland had been about to say bloodsuckers. "I know, but… Oh, Roland, there must be something! He's attacked me twice!"

Roland chuckled on the other end. "Really? Oh, I'd have loved to see that. Did you Shift?"

"You're not taking this seriously," Rissa realized. "Alright, maybe you'll take this seriously; I want you to talk to William."

There was silence for a good minute. "Ah, Ris…you really are serious!"

"Thank you for seeing it my way," Rissa said coldly. "William…William owes me this."

"Alright," Roland said slowly. "But, you'll owe me, got it?"

Rissa hung up without replying.

If William himself came to settle this matter, then it would be settled and Rissa could go back to thinking of Marcus as an ally.

Nevertheless, the thought of seeing William again was…not pleasant.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Marcus felt emotion other than loss.

Guilt; Rissa would only get near him in her panther form.

Confusion; why was Rissa avoiding him in her human form and what had happened between them?

Annoyance; what Shifter spell was cast over him?

And finally, compassion. This last one was so surprising, he didn't know why he felt. He just knew he felt it. It was quite puzzling.

Rissa had long since moved into her own room and Marcus didn't know if he should be relieved or sad. He also wondered if it should affect him like this.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" Marcus breathed.

The door opened and Alec popped his head in. "Master, Lord Aro and Lord Caius request your presence in the Meeting Room."

Marcus didn't move from his position at the window. "What for?"

"The Shifters are here."

 

The Volturi examined the Shifters just as the Shifters examined the Volturi.

But all eyes- the Shifters watched out of the corners of their eyes- were on the Shifter leader. His body was a collection of bronzed skin over well-toned muscles. His chin was strong with a sprinkling of dark stubble.

William was, without a doubt, the most impressive being in the room.

The panther padded inside casually and then froze, her technicolored eyes widening.

All eyes turned to her.

William smiled softly. "Well met again, Alarisa."

The panther dipped her head shakily then sat down next to Alec and Felix.

"Now that we're all here," Aro said, "perhaps you might enlighten us as to why you have graced with your presence."

William blinked his deep chestnut eyes. "I had thought it was obvious."

The panther growled softly, extending a paw in warning.

Roland, tall, lanky and Scandinavian, flicked his fingers at her as a warning of his own. "Ris…"

William turned his eyes onto Marcus. "You have a fixation with my mate."

Air hissed into the vampires lungs in surprise.

Marcus stiffened and one word echoed in his mind. Mate?

The panther snarled and spat crossly.

Roland winced as he translated, "I am not your mate! It was an arrangement, nothing more."

William frowned. "Are you saying you'd rather this vampire over me?"

The panther paused then shook her head quickly.

"I meant no such thing," Roland said. Speaking for himself he said, "William, man, come on…"

William held up a finger to silence him. He turned to Marcus. "The reason why you act the way you do around Alarisa when she's a human is because…"

The very thought of it stung William to the core.

The panther groaned and padded forward until she stood between the Volturi and William.

"I will always care for you," Roland murmured. "But you must allow me freedom. Tell me what will satisfy you."

Caius leaned forward. "Alarisa…"

"What is this?" Aro demanded.

"A deal with the devil," Roland said. He held up his hands. "Her words, not mine, boss."

William traced his lips with a finger. "Come to me for a week. You may return here after that time. The…problem should resolve itself then."

The panther blinked, but bowed her head.

The Shifters walked out. Roland stepped forward and scratched the panther behind the ears. "Sorry, Ris. I did warn you."

The panther sighed in defeat.

 

Marcus met Rissa when she returned a week later.

She looked tired and fragile.

"Are you well?" Marcus asked.

Rissa shrugged. "We'll see." And she walked away.

Marcus kept pace with her. "What was it exactly that you agreed to?"

Rissa smiled, but it was without humor. "I am his mate. It's my duty to give him children."

Marcus halted in his tracks. "You…you…"

Rissa turned to him. "It was this or the two of you fight to the death. This way the only one who suffers is me. Our pregnancies" she stumbled over the word "tend to be difficult. We can't Shift, no matter what, or risk losing the child."

"Do you know if you are?"

"Not yet. But soon."

Marcus looked up at the moon. "And if you're not?"

Rissa smiled. "Then William will banish me from the pack and declare me barren."

Marcus reached forward and touched her arm. "Why would you do this?"

She shivered. "Because your friendship means a lot to me."

 

Rissa wasn't pregnant.

After she threw the fourth test away, she sat in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Rissa?" Alec walked in. "Are you alright?"

That was it. Rissa broke down into tears and held her head in her hands.

Alec blinked and sat next to her. "You are?"

"No," she moaned. "I'm not."

Alec wrapped an arm around her. "I am sorry. What you have done is…extraordinary for us. I am sorry it has cost you your pack."

 

Aro watched with gleaming eyes as Rissa walked into the Library where he and his brothers were sitting. "Yes, my dear?"

Rissa met his eyes with control. "I am to be banished from my pack."

Marcus shot up from his chair, but did nothing else.

Aro smiled. "I see. I suppose William will be returning?"

"No," Rissa said evenly. "I must travel to them. The entire pack must…" She faltered, then said loudly, "The pack must try to kill me."

"How barbaric," Aro laughed.

"Stop it, Aro," Caius snapped. He turned to Rissa. "Why kill you?"

"It's a custom," Rissa explained. "They won't kill me, but I will have to fight them off. It shouldn't take long."

"We will go with you," Marcus offered.

"We will?" Aro asked.

"Yes," Caius said. "We will."

Rissa blinked. "You don't have to. Actually, you shouldn't. Vampires aren't allowed onto Shifter territory. It could create more problems."

"We shall wait outside the boundaries," Marcus insisted. "When do we leave?"

Rissa shuddered. "The sooner, the better."

 

Rissa climbed the snowy hill and looked back to where the Volturi stood.

Alec waved and Felix gave her a thumbs up.

Marcus and Caius dipped their heads. Aro just watched her with glittering eyes.

Rissa turned and faced what was in front of her. Her pack was assembled below, all in their animal forms. She Shifted and padded down to meet them.

They were assembled in a circle with William in the center.

"Alarisa," he roared, "you have failed to give your mate children. According to our laws, you are to be banished, never again to return to the lands of your kin. Should you do so, unknowingly or otherwise, you will be killed."

"I understand," she said.

William padded forward. In a lower voice her said, "I wish this had not happened."

"Fate is cruel," Rissa agreed.

William raised a paw and smacked it across her jaw. Rissa flew back and landed in a snowy heap, blood leaking from her mouth.

Then the pack descended upon her.

 

The scent of Shifter blood grew stronger as the sun set. The yowls and roars were nearly deafening.

"I thought this would be quick," Caius muttered as the sun disappeared.

Marcus watched the top of the hill. His entire being screamed at him to go and save Rissa from this humiliating task.

Then it fell silent.

The Volturi waited, unmoving and tense.

Then Roland appeared on the hill, carrying a battered and bloody Rissa in his arms. She was wrapped in a blanket, but was otherwise naked.

Roland stopped in front of them, his eyes haunted. "She fought well," he croaked. "Tell her… Tell her that she will always be my sister."

Marcus took Rissa into his arms. "Of course."

Roland took Rissa's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Forgive me, my pack-sister." Then he turned and ran back to the pack.

"Let's get out of here," Caius said, briefly touching Rissa on the forehead.


	4. Breaking Dawn pt2

The pain wasn't as bad as Rissa had thought. But pain was still pain and it was still nearly unbearable.

Rissa opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling above her. No…it was a velvet canopy. She was in a bed; Marcus's bed.

The vampire leader was standing at the window, looking out at the grey clouds in a trance. He was so still that a butterfly fluttered in from outside and landed on his shoulder. Marcus didn't even register it. He was a statue.

Rissa watched him for a long while until she finally realized that she was hungry. Starving, actually. "So," she rasped, "I made it."

Marcus actually jumped and whirled around. "Rissa," he said hoarsely. He strode over to the bed, causing the butterfly to fly back out the window, and knelt beside her. "How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything you want you shall have."

Rissa smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. "First off, I want my clothes." She was naked under the threadbare blankets. "Second, I want to hunt. Raw meat. It might sound gross, but it helps moods like these."

Marcus eyed her. "Are you sure that is wise. You have been sleeping for nearly three days. And your wounds are…still grievous."

"The Shift will heal them," Rissa assured him.

 

Caius watched the panther stalk the herd of deer with expert ease. Beside him, Marcus watched with a faint crease between his eyebrows.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Caius liked Rissa and to see her brought so low was something that made his blood boil. But he also liked seeing Marcus happy- again he would never admit this- and if Rissa made Marcus feel or show emotion, Caius would stand aside and let the two work things out.

Even if she was a filthy Shifter.

The panther pounced on a young buck and brought it down with a quick snap of her jaws around its neck. The herd fled its comrade as fast as it could. The panther dug in, ripping at the deer hind with dagger-like teeth.

Caius clapped his hands. "Well done, Alarisa."

The panther merely flicked her ears at him, too intent on her meal. Caius understood; he was feeling a bit peckish himself.

Marcus merely watched the panther eat, his face expressionless, but his eyes warm and happy. It was good to see that Rissa was hunting again so soon after her ordeal. He knew that, sooner or later, she would need to talk about it, fully explaining why she had done it and what made him so crazy around her.

But, in her own time. Marcus wouldn't rush her.

 

Rissa stretched like a cat and fell backwards onto her bed. "Ah," she sighed. "That was a good hunt." She kicked her shoes off.

Marcus watched her carefully. "I am glad you feel better."

Rissa looked at him and sat up, crossing her legs. "Why don't you ever smile?"

Marcus blinked. "What?"

Looking a little sheepish, Rissa said, "I've known you for two hundred years and I have never seen you smile. Or show any emotion. It's like you got the biggest shot of Botox and you're still shaking off the side effects."

Marcus had no idea what Botox was, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to…explain things to her. He gestured to a spot next to her. "May I?"

Rissa scooted over to make more room for him. Finally, she was going to get some answers!

Marcus sat next to her, a little uncertain as how to begin. "It's hard for me to smile," he finally said. "I haven't smiled for a very long time."

With the greatest of delicacy, Rissa asked, "Is it because you lost Didyme?"

"Yes," Marcus breathed out, as if the air had been stored inside him ever since her death. "She was my whole world, my existence. It has been centuries, but I still remember the way she smiled. They way her hair was like fire in the sunlight. She made me unbelievably happy; you can't imagine…"

Rissa didn't agree with that, but she kept her opinions to herself. "What happened?"

Marcus closed his eyes and leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees. "You know that I can see relationships. I can also feel them. My brothers and I were away, hunting down immortal children. Didyme was here, waiting for her devoted husband to return to her arms. I don't know what happened," he said, his voice turning desperate. "I never found out what happened. I was halfway around the world when I felt our bond break. I knew at once that something was wrong. I ran all the way back here…"

His face contorted and he shook with dry sobs. Rissa touched his shoulder gently. Marcus held his head in his hands and mourned his loss. Not caring what species they were, Rissa wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

"I know what it's like," Rissa murmured softly, her eyes pricking with tears. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

Marcus clung onto her as thou she were a life preserver that kept him from drowning in his grief. "You had Michael."

Rissa closed her eyes. "I grew up in a town that saw very little daylight. It was always overcast and grey. But Michael gave every day of my life light when he smiled. It was always a crooked grin," she half laughed, half sobbed. "That stupid crooked grin that wrinkled the corners of his eyes and made him look like a fool."

Tears slid down her cheeks and fell into Marcus's hair. "When I made my first Shift, it was in front of him. I'd been sick and he wanted to nurse me to health. I scared him, but the next day he came back to me. He called me his little cub."

Marcus listened to her heartbeat as she told her story. "What happened?"

Rissa tensed around him and he straightened, seeing a burning fire in her technicolored eyes. "A vampire killed him. I had left to a meeting for the pack. I came back and the town was in ruin; bodies were scattered everywhere. And our bed was ripped to shreds with blood painted on every surface."

She bared her teeth in a feral snarl. "I never found his body. Not a single bit. And I never found the vampire who did it."

Marcus stared at her. "But you can still smile. You joke and laugh and yet you still mourn your lost love."

Rissa blinked and became a shy girl, adverting her gaze. "Michael always loved my humor. It was uncommon for women back then. He wouldn't have wanted me to sink into a depression and never smile again. I loved him, I still do, but life goes on."

Marcus wished that he could agree.

 

It was the raised voices that woke Rissa from a really good dream about red eyes and an expression that had started out bored, but then became something else. She got up, yawned, stretched and pulled on her satin night robe over a pair of pink kitten-print pajama bottoms and a tank top.

The shouting was coming from the Throne Room, where the whole Volturi was convened. The Guard stood against the walls, watching the platinum blonde woman in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"What's going on?" Rissa asked blearily, rubbing her eyes.

Aro wasn't pleased by her presence. "Alarisa, this doesn't concern you. Please return to…"

Rissa recognized the woman. "Hey, I saw you at the wedding. Irina, right? From Denali?"

Irina flinched away from her. "Shifter. I did not realize you were acquainted with our leaders as well as the Cullen's."

Alarm shot thru Rissa. "Are they okay? Did Bella change?"

"It would seem," Caius hissed, "that the Olympic Peninsula coven has created an immortal child."

Rissa jumped a full yard away from Irina, her face suddenly pale and drawn. "But you have laws," she growled. "The immortal children are a danger to all races."

"And that is why," Aro stated, "we will eliminate the creature and its makers."

An immortal child…

Would Carlisle really do such a thing? She didn't know the Cullen's well, but Rissa had never suspected them of this kind of atrocity.

Immortal children were a plague that had affected vampires, humans and Shifters. It was the immortal children who had caused the near extinction of the panther Shifters. In fact, it was one of the reasons why Rissa was so revered among the packs; she had led many attacks against the demons.

But no one really knew that outside the packs. Well, the Volturi knew as well.

 

The panther stared up at the full moon; her black fur turned a dusky grey by the light.

Marcus stood next to her, hands clasped behind his back.

She growled slightly and her tail lashed from side to side in agitation.

"I know," Marcus whispered. "It has surprised us all."

The panther sighed and Shifted. Rissa pulled her robe back on and tightened the belt. "It's not just that," she said. "It brings back memories from my younger years. You know I was a fighter back when the immortal children were a huge threat? They nearly wiped my kind out. The panther Shifters are still endangered after all these centuries."

She paced restlessly around. "I remember my first fight with them. It was 1447 during the Albanian-Venetian War."

Marcus nodded. "You Shifters beat us there. When we arrived, all that was left was bonfires and bodies of humans."

Rissa paused in her pacing long enough to smile slightly. "I was revered back then. Now look at me; barren, without a pack and living with vampires." She sighed. "Life has a cruel sense of humor."

Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

Rissa looked up at him, realized now exactly how tall he is. Marcus's shoulders are just an inch above her head. She hated being small, but just then she didn't really care.

"I want you to smile," Rissa whispered.

Marcus caressed her cheek. "I have forgotten how to smile, Rissa."

And he walked away.

 

Rissa lounged across four seats on the Volturi privet plane. It's good to be king, she mused.

A human man stepped up to her and lowered a goblet of white wine to her. Rissa took it, grinning up at the guy. He was cute, in a bronze sort of way.

Marcus walked in, spotted Rissa and the human and his chest tightened at the look in the Shifter's mis-matched eyes. It was a sexual look, a hungry look. A look that made Marcus want to rip the humans' spine out of his mouth.

The human leaned down, looking ready to kiss Rissa. Marcus readied himself to fly at the insolent mortal. Then Rissa turned her head away, the sexual look evaporating. The human scurried away.

Marcus walked up to Rissa. "What was that?"

Rissa sighed and sipped her wine. "My alternate personality is hungry. I can barely keep a lid on her."

She did, indeed, look more feline, Marcus mused. Her pupils were slits and her teeth rather pointed as she smiled up at him.

 

With every step she took, the panther grew more and more agitated. Vampires were joining them every second. Soon they were a mob.

The panther stood close to Marcus, eyes narrowed and tail twitching.

Marcus secretly placed a hand on her head and stroked her softly. "Peace, little one. This will soon be over."

The panther looked up at him with eyes that betrayed her worry. Immortal child or not, she felt a certain loyalty to Bella and the Cullen's.

Marcus nodded slightly. "I understand, Alarisa. I really do."

The panther groaned and rubbed her muzzle against his hand before walking over to Alec and Felix. Marcus watched her flop down in the snow and knew that she wished she was curled up in her bed in Volterra.

He wished the same thing.

The panther first saw Bella and Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were there as well, but there was no sign of Alice or Jasper. But there were more vampires on their side. She recognized the rest of the Denali's, the Amazon coven and the nomad Garrett.

"The Egyptians," Marcus whispered to only her. "And the remaining Romanians. A few other nomads."

And then the wolf pack stepped out of the trees, causing the Volturi to pause.

Sam growled at the panther and she hissed, crouching low and baring her fangs. It was common knowledge that cats and dogs never got along.

"Rissa," Bella said.

The panther turned her snarl onto the newborn vampire.

"You have created a monster," Edward translated in a perfect imitation of Rissa. "Do you have any idea what those tainted things did to my pack? I am the oldest living panther Shifter; born before the Black Death. I led countless battles against them and you dare create another?"

"That's not fair," Bella said. "Rissa, Aro; let us explain, please."

The panther growled, but jerked her head.

"Let us hear what you have to say," Aro said.

"It would be easier if we showed you," Edward said.

There was a murmuring from the assembled vampires. Even the Guard moved restlessly. Aro, on the other hand, smiled. "Of course, Edward."

He walked forward, flanked by Felix and Renata. Edward proceeded alone with his hand outstretched. Aro took it in both of his own and his shoulders hunched from the onslaught of memories.

The panther paced back and forth in front of the Volturi, her eyes never leaving the child that was being held in Bella's arms.

Bella didn't like the way the panther was watching Nessie. It was similar to the look that she or the others wore when hunting. But there was something else hidden there; a betrayal and something darker.

"I see," Aro finally said, his tone delighted.

"What do you see?" Caius demanded.

Aro ignored him. "May I see her?"

Edward nodded. "Bella, bring Reneseme and a few friends."

"You might want to see this, too, Alarisa," Aro invited.

The panther padded forward as Bella, Jacob and Emmett joined Aro and Edward.

Jacob bared his teeth at her and she crouched back down, ready for a fight. I don't want to hurt you, Ris, but I will if you hurt Nessie.

I will not give mercy to an immortal child, she spat back.

"I hear her strange heartbeat," Aro mused. "I can smell her blood. How interesting."

The panther suddenly stopped growling and looked curiously at the child.

"Hello Reneseme," Aro greeted.

Nessie cocked her head to the side. "Hello, Aro," she said in a clear voice.

The panther couldn't help but purr at the stunned expression on Aro's face. She had only seen him dumbfounded only once before. She extended her face towards Nessie and sniffed.

Nessie smiled beatifically back. "Hello, Rissa."

The panther gazed back calmly.

"If you are not an immortal child," Edward asked for her, "then what can you be?"

"I gave birth to her while I was still human," Bella explained.

"A hybrid?" Caius hissed in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

The panther looked to Edward, who nodded. "If you wish."

Bella sat Nessie down and the child took hold of the panther's tail as she walked a few paces away from the vampires and wolves.

Marcus flicked his fingers at Alec to follow her. He didn't want Rissa alone with the child, immortal or no. Alec bowed slightly and walked over to where the panther stood with Nessie. He stayed a few yards back when the panther shot him a warning look.

I have been wrong many times in my long life, small one, the panther whispered. But never before have I been as wrong as I am now. She sat down and dipped her head.

Nessie reached out to touch the white lines on the panther's fur that shot out from the corners of her eyes. "Momma and Daddy told me stories about you. You always made them smile."

The panther purred, drawing a few stares from the vampires. You are a special thing, Reneseme. Perhaps we will meet again in future.

Nessie frowned. "You won't stay? I know Momma will be happy."

The panther looked over to Bella and the others. Bella caught her eye and smiled. Then a small voice spoke in the panther's mind and she looked to Marcus.

She turned back to Nessie. Things are complicated now, small one. The world moves at a fast pace around us and I must find out what is going on.

The panther stood back up and they walked back to the others. In sight of everyone, she gently licked Nessie's cheek and, swatting her tail playfully against Bella's legs, walked back to the Volturi. She sat down next to Marcus then slid down into the snow and rested her head on her paws.

Everyone present knew that there was no threat.

Everything else that followed was just a waste of time.

 

The panther stood up and shook the snow out of her fur. Farewell, small one. Edward, take care of her and Bella. I'll look in sometime soon.

Edward bowed his head. Nessie waved to her. "Goodbye, Rissa!"

Marcus almost smiled when the panther purred thunderously. Really, she had quite the ego.

 

Rissa sat with the brothers on the ride back to Italy. She mostly stared out the window at the clouds, her face set in a pensive state.

"You made us look like fools," Aro murmured.

Rissa's eyebrows arched. "Are you certain it was me?"

Caius looked up from glaring at the book in his hands. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She clearly wasn't an immortal child," Rissa said, still looking out the window. "Her heartbeat, her blood; and yet you still wished to kill her and take Edward, Bella and Alice as members of your new Guard."

She turned her head and fixed Aro with a piercing gaze. "Your thirst for power drives you more than your thirst for blood. It will be your downfall, vampire."

Aro's face contorted in rage. "You forget your place, Shifter."

Rissa turned back to the window. "No. You forget yourself."

Marcus cleared his throat. "It is apparent that we are all at fault in this."

Caius snorted and went back to reading. "This was an unnecessary worry. It made me think of the last time the three of us were out hunting the immortal children."

Marcus stiffened. "Indeed."

Caius winced. He said something he shouldn't have.

Rissa's ears pricked at the sudden drop in temperature in the cabin. She called upon her ancient powers and brought out a vampire power she had been saving.

Edward Cullen had the gift of hearing the thoughts of everyone around him. Ever since Rissa had first touched him, she had saved a tiny burst of his power within her.

The noise was unbelievable! Rissa flinched noticeably, but tried otherwise to keep still.

Marcus was thinking of the moment he had found Didyme's ashes…

Caius's thoughts flitted between his book and the first few years without Didyme…

Aro's thoughts were… …can keep this lie going. If she stays longer, I might even be able to blame her for it. Yes, that should most definitely turn Marcus against little Alarisa…

Rissa focused onto Aro's thoughts. They were full of cunning and deceit and a pale face floated around the edges. A face framed with flaming red hair.

What was going on? Did Aro know something about Didyme's death? And why did he want Marcus against Rissa?

As she pulled the power back into her, Rissa had a very horrible thought.

What if Didyme's death really wasn't an accident of Fate?


	5. A Night Out

Marcus studied himself in the mirror that hung inside his closet. It had been three months since they had journeyed to Washington and then retreated with their tails between their legs. At least, that's what Aro had said afterwards.

And for every day since their return, Rissa had been trying to get Marcus to smile.

"Just one tiny little smile," she had begged of him the previous night. "That's all I'm asking, Marcus."

Marcus considered what she had said months before. Michael wouldn't have wanted me to sink into a depression. I loved him, I still do, but life goes on.

Would Didyme have wanted Marcus to fall into this depression? When she was alive, Marcus had been rather witty. He told jokes, he laughed. He smiled.

Would Didyme be ashamed of him now?

Life goes on…

But he didn't want life to go on without his beloved Didyme! What did Rissa know anyway? She was just a silly kitten without any experience.

Marcus shook that thought aside. No, she did have experience. She had lost Michael. Marcus had never met him, but he somehow knew that Michael had been similar to Didyme. Michael had not been afraid of Rissa when she had Shifted in front of him, just as Didyme had not been afraid of vampires.

Marcus shook himself. Life was moving forward without him. The days became years and then centuries. The sun rose and fell with the moon and stars. And they did so without Didyme.

"She would not want this," Marcus whispered to his reflection. "Didyme would want us to live and laugh."

He worked his jaw around, pulling faces in the mirror. How did one smile? Marcus had forgotten. Usually, one would smile when they were happy. Aro smiled when he got his way- which seemed to be all the time. Caius smiled when another creature was suffering or when he read a comedy.

Marcus thought hard. What made him happy?

His first thought was Didyme, but when he filled his thoughts of her, he just felt sad. Didyme made him feel empty.

Marcus sighed. If not Didyme, then what made him happy? Then a vision of a tiny blonde woman entered his mind. He focused on every attribute of her face; pale skin, full lips dyed a dark red and large eyes, one blue and one green, accented by voluminous lashes.

And Marcus Volturi smiled.

 

Rissa woke up to the sounds of bickering outside her door.

"You wake her!"

"Are you daft? I'd sooner rip off my own legs. You wake her!"

"Or you could leave the very tired Shifter alone to her cat nap," Rissa suggested.

The door opened and Felix and Dimitri walked in, looking vaguely sheepish. Rissa watched them from inside her next to blankets and pillows.

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Lord Marcus," Dimitri began. "He, uh…"

"He's smiling," Felix said.

Rissa stared. "Is this a joke?"

They both shook their heads. "Nope."

"He's really smiling."

Rissa shot of bed and, not bothering to pull on a robe or brush out her hair, ran to find Marcus.

She found him in the gardens, back to her as he smelled a rose bush.

He heard her approach and turned to face her.

Rissa stopped dead, mouth hanging open. "Wow." That was all she could say.

Marcus was smiling like a great fool. "Good morning, Alarisa!"

"You're smiling," Rissa said faintly. "You. Are. Smiling!"

Marcus shrugged. "After almost a millennium, it's about time."

Rissa shook her head in disbelief. "My God! Was that a joke?" She craned her head back and looked up at the sky. "Nope, no falling stars." She looked at the ground. "No fatal earthquakes."

Marcus laughed. Laughed!

Rissa almost fell over in surprise. "That has to be the most beautiful sound in all existence." She ran up and flung her arms around his neck.

Aro watched Marcus laugh with Rissa from the roof. His lip was curled in disgust and astonishment. After several centuries, Marcus was smiling! He was joking and laughing and…playing with the Shifter! Had the world gone mad?

"Shocking, isn't it?" Caius joined Aro on the roof. "But a welcome one."

"Oh?" Aro scoffed. "Is it really?"

Caius shot his brother a hard look. "Would you rather have Marcus mopping around for all eternity? Really, Aro, you shame yourself."

"He's playing with her!" Aro hissed as Rissa changed into a panther and frolicked around Marcus. "He's acting like she's Didyme…" He broke off.

Caius kept his face neutral. "He doesn't see her as Didyme. He sees her as Alarisa."

"Does he think he could wipe my sister's memory with that trash?" Aro demanded.

"Of course not," Caius snapped. "Marcus will always love Didyme and he will never forget her. And Alarisa is not trash."

"She is a Shifter!" Aro shouted. He caught himself and lowered his voice to a growl. "A union between them is out of the question."

"Who said anything about a union?" Caius asked in exasperation. "Aro, they're friends. Much like you and Carlisle were."

"Carlisle is a fellow vampire and a male," Aro shot back. "It may have escaped your notice, but Alarisa is a woman. Not to mention a highly gifted one."

Caius rolled his eyes. "Let it go, brother. Why are you so angry about this? Marcus is finally living again. And I, for one, am happy for him." He made a show of putting on a sincere smile.

Aro turned back to Marcus, who was rubbing the panther behind the ears. He was alone in his fears. So what, it had happened before. And, Aro thought as he smiled unkindly, I have succeeded, too.

 

Marcus was coming back from the afternoon meal when Rissa pulled him into her room.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" she asked with excitement evident in her voice.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What would that entail?"

"Sneaking out," Rissa replied. "Us running to Rome and having fun. It's overcast today, so you'll be fine."

Marcus was sorely tempted. "And my eyes?"

Rissa held up a box on colored contacts.

"My clothes?" All he had were modern looking peasant robes.

Rissa handed him a shopping bag. "I had to guess your size, but I'm fairly certain they'll fit you."

Marcus sighed as the biggest worry crossed his mind. "My brothers?"

Rissa frowned slightly. "Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

Marcus grinned. "Shall we?"

Rissa grinned back. They were sneaking out!

 

She Shifted back from the panther and pulled on her skirt and blouse. Marcus handed her a pair of silver heels. Rissa had to admit, he looked fine in today's threads.

"So what shall we do first?" Marcus asked.

Rissa looked down at her watch. It had only taken an hour to get to Rome. "Well, we have the rest of the day, so…how about a tour?"

Marcus smirked. "I've seen Rome before, Alarisa."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine; you can give me the tour. Show me all the places you remember."

Marcus took her by the hand and pulled her first to where the old marketplace had been. Surprisingly, it was still there, just modernized.

There, they browsed the shops, poking fun at each other as they tried on sunglasses, hats and strange clothes. Rissa even bought a camera to preserve the memories.

After the marketplace, they traveled to the coliseum and the Vatican. Marcus caught a rather hilarious picture of Rissa and the David.

Rissa, in turn, took a picture of Marcus and a few of the Swiss Guard.

The sun was beginning to set when Marcus stopped. They were arm in arm, walking down a quiet street of old houses.

"What?" Rissa asked.

"It was here," Marcus whispered. He wasn't smiling anymore. "I met her here."

The house was of old stone, yellowed and bleached by the sun. It was crumbling slightly above the black door.

Rissa hesitated. "Do you want to see it?"

Marcus didn't answer for a moment. "Yes."

Rissa immediately stepped forward and knocked smartly on the door. It was answered by an elderly man with a polished cane.

"Can I help you?" he asked in Italian.

Rissa didn't know Italian and something told her that Marcus wasn't going to be much of a help. "Um…English?"

The old man called back over his shoulder and an equally old woman appeared. "Yes, I speak English."

Rissa sighed in relief. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you and your husband, but…I was wondering if we could come inside? My friend had his wedding here years ago. Um, she died a while afterwards. I was wondering if we could see it for old times' sake?"

The woman looked Marcus up and down and her eyes softened. "Yes, of course. Come in, come in."

Rissa gave Marcus a little shove inside and followed the couple inside.

Marcus knew where the spot would be. He walked slowly thru the house out to a garden. Lilacs and lilies grew all round him. It was almost like stepping back in time. It was exactly the same. Even the rock was still there.

Rissa stood on the porch, watching him.

"They were in love, yes?" the woman asked.

"Very much so," Rissa murmured. "He only now just started smiling again."

The old man hobbled out to stand beside Marcus. "I have lived here for twenty years. I kept the garden the same as when it looked like in its prime. Is it good?"

Marcus stared at the very spot, under the willow tree, where he had declared his love for Didyme. "Yes," he forced out. "It hasn't changed a bit, signori. You should be proud."

The old man clapped a hand on Marcus's shoulder. "Was she a great beauty?"

Marcus could only nod.

The old man nodded, too. "My wife is sick. She does not show it, but she will leave this world soon."

Marcus looked back at the woman who was chatting merrily with Rissa. He opened his mind to his gift and saw that the bonds binding the man and his wife were as strong as the bonds that had bonded Bella and Edward. "I am sorry," he said. "There is nothing like losing the one you were destined for."

The old man shook his head. "No one is destined for anyone. Viviane and I simply decided we liked each other enough to live together. Besides, you can always have more than one wife. If you're ready."

Marcus's eyes slipped from Viviane to Rissa. Another wife…

 

Rissa walked next to Marcus with her arms wrapped around her. She was deep in thought as they walked down a streetlamp lit avenue full of glitzy restaurants and expensive stores.

"What are you thinking about?" Marcus asked her.

"Did I overstep myself?" Rissa asked in a low voice. "Did I take things too far by sneaking out with you?"

Marcus stopped walking and turned to her. "No. Alarisa, I'm glad we came here. I'm glad of this time with you."

Rissa didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry if you felt sad."

Marcus took her into his arms. "I did feel sad, but that's what happens. But my happiness outweighs my despair."

Rissa shut her eyes and sighed. She liked being hugged by Marcus. He made her feel safe. Rissa sighed again and this time it sounded more like a purr.

The feel of her purr against his chest made Marcus feel hot inside. Another wife… Maybe it was too soon, but Marcus had to know if Rissa felt the connection between them. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. She gazed up at him with the most trusting gaze he had ever seen.

Rissa held her breath as Marcus lowered his head to hers. He had given her room and time to turn away, she didn't. She let his lips touch hers.

After Didyme had died, Marcus had never considered kissing another being. Now, as his hands held Rissa against him, he couldn't imagine kissing anyone else.

Rissa purred against his mouth and he felt her smile. Her hands slipped up his arms and grip his shoulders. Marcus adjusted his hold on her and felt her shiver under him.

Oh, her lips were the very fire that could destroy him! It had been centuries since he had known such heat and passion.

"Marcus," Rissa mumbled as she cupped his face. "People are staring."

With a great reluctance, Marcus eased off her and composed himself. "Sorry."

Rissa smiled saucily. "How about dinner? I know this great place."

"Human food?" Marcus said. "I cannot eat it."

Rissa laughed. "That wasn't what I had in mind. We're going hunting!"

 

Marcus slipped back into the Volturi estate well past midnight. He pulled Rissa in after him and they walked quickly down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Aro and Caius were standing behind them.

Marcus sighed and faced them.

"What are you wearing?" Caius snorted with amusement.

"They're called jeans," Marcus said drily. "They're rather comfortable."

"You snuck out," Aro growled, folding his arms. His red gaze for Rissa. "This is your doing."

Rissa stuck her chin out. "It was my idea, yes."

"And I had a marvelous time," Marcus added. "We both did." He shared a look with Rissa and she blushed.

Caius sagged. "Oh, I've seen that look before."

Something in Rissa's head told her to pay attention to Aro. The Ancient was glowering hard at her. Rissa pulled out Edward's gift again and focused on Aro's thoughts.

…not again! This cannot happen again! At least this time it will be a pleasure to eliminate this one. I wonder if Marcus will react to Alarisa's death the same way he reacted to my sisters…

Rissa whipped back the power and her grip on Marcus's arm tightened. "I'm going to bed," she murmured. "I'll see you in the morning."

Marcus bent and kissed her forehead. "Pleasant dreams, my kitten."

Rissa smiled tenderly at him before walking away. As she passed him, she closed Caius's gaping mouth for him. "You look like a codfish."

Caius waited until they heard her close her bedroom door a few floors up before bursting out laughing.

"It's not funny, Caius," Aro said hotly.

"No," Caius chuckled. "No, it's love. Our older brother has learned to love again!"

Marcus allowed himself a small smile. "I suppose you can call it that."

Aro growled in irritation. "Have you taken leave of your senses, Marcus? She is a Shifter! You are a vampire! A royal vampire!"

Marcus raised an indifferent eyebrow. "I could care less if Rissa was a lizard. I would gladly give up my status as a Volturi to be with Rissa."

That sobered Caius up. "Oh Gods… You really do love her."

Aro narrowed his eyes. "Now is not the time for this. We must away to Hungary. Erzbet has made her move; she's destroyed four covens already."

Marcus stiffened. "When do we leave?"

"Four hours," Aro replied. "And Alarisa is going with us." He hesitated, then added, "There is a pack of Shifters close to where we believe Erzbet will strike next."


	6. The Truth

The panther smelled the cold air around her. Mostly, all she smelled was the vampires. She also smelled snow, wood and nothing worth mentioning.

She looked at Aro and growled as much.

Aro frowned. "Nothing? Not even Shifter?"

The panther sniffed again. Nothing. Not even a…

The panther snapped her head around and growled a warning. The unmistakable scent of Shifter was on the air. Not only that, it was familiar.

Rissa Shifted back, dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her body heat rose up from her in steam as snow fell on her skin. "William's here," she said tightly.

"What does the pack have to do with Erzbet?" Caius demanded.

A lion's roar cut thru the air.

Rissa blanched. "Roland!"

"Rissa, wait!" Marcus shouted, but it was too late. Rissa dove forward, Shifting into the panther and racing off towards Roland's battle cry.

Aro sighed. "Come on. We better make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

 

William snarled at the oncoming army of immortal children. He wished Rissa was there.

Roland skidded next to his leader. I really wish she was here, too. Did you really have to banish her?

Not a good time, Roland, William growled.

The wind changed direction and a new scent drifted past William's nose. He had never been the religious type, but when he smelled that scent, he sent a prayer up to God. Rissa!

The panther came pelting down a snowy hill, out of a copse of pine trees. She skidded to a halt on a rock that overlooked the battlefield and roared her fury.

The immortal children froze.

The remaining Shifters roared with happiness. Finally, after centuries of living a loners' path, the general had returned.

The Volturi filed out from the trees and moved behind the panther. Aro, Marcus and Caius walked up next to her.

"Erzbet!" Aro called. "Erzbet, we know you are here."

A black haired woman stepped forward from the horde of immortal children. She wore dark trousers, thigh-high stiletto boots and a v-shaped corset over a thin chemise shirt. Necklaces and baubles hung from around her neck and wrists. Her hair was more wild and tangled than Rissa's. "Aro, min eskling," she said. "Have you come to bow before me and my army?"

William suppressed a shudder. Her voice sounded like nails scraping over a chalkboard.

"We have come to destroy you, Erzbet," Aro replied with a small smile. "You know it is forbidden. And you have created so many. How do you keep them under control?"

Erzbet draw a little boy to her breast and kissed his head. "I've always had the mother's touch. Now…" She shoved the boy back into formation and crouched down. "Bow before me, Volturi, or die slowly."

The panther crouched down, her mis-matched eyes flicking over the scene. She was strategizing; planning out the entire battle.

"Alarisa," Caius breathed. "What do you see?"

The panther hesitated, wondering how she could communicate to them with Erzbet just a mere half mile from them. She had once met a vampire that could send thoughts to others. But that had been fifty years ago. Could she still do it? Probably not.

They needed to stall time.

Rissa Shifted and skidded down to William and Roland. She inclined her head to the vampire woman. "Good evening, Erzbet," she said kindly. "My name is Alarisa."

Erzbet's red eyes narrowed. "Alarisa… The panther Shifter general?"

Rissa nodded. "It's quite the army you've assembled."

"What is she doing?" Caius hissed.

"Wait," Marcus breathed. "Just watch her."

Rissa had to keep Erzbet from attacking. At least for a little longer.

"Yet for all your forces, you must realize that you're outmatched."

Erzbet bared her teeth. "My children and I will rip you all apart!"

Rissa shrugged, unconcerned. "Maybe, maybe not. I mean; you have a whole pack of the oldest Shifters ever against you, plus the entire Volturi Guard. And all you have are newborn immortal children. Do you see what I'm explaining?"

Erzbet hesitated. Her wild eyes flitted between the Volturi, the Shifters, her army and then to Rissa. She looked like she was about to back off. Then her eyes hardened and she shoved Rissa with a shriek. "Do you think you can fool me? Children, attack!"

Rissa hit the rock that the Volturi stood on. The wind was knocked out of her and her sternum felt very bruised. She fell to the snow with a groan.

"Attack!" Caius ordered the Guard.

Marcus slid down to Rissa. "Are you alright?"

Rissa lifted herself to her feet. "I've had enough of this bitch." She kissed Marcus once. "Stay safe."

"Rissa stop!" Marcus shouted as she Shifted and leapt into the fight.

"Marcus!" Aro snapped. "Get back up here!"

"Alarisa will be fine," Caius said. "She's a fighter."

 

William, Rissa commanded. Take a third of the pack and Guard and flank the children. Roland; take another third and draw them away from the trees. We'll never survive if the fight is taken there.

There's a cliff at the far end of this valley, Roland growled. Oil runs thru it. If we can get someone to light it, we can draw the children over the side.

Rissa nodded. Very well. I'll give the signal when it's time to kill them. She Shifted in human form and shouted, "Felix!"

The vampire was at her side in an instant. "Yes?"

Rissa told him the plan. "Caius has a flame thrower. Take him with you."

Felix nodded and ran to his master.

Rissa Shifted back to panther and reared up on her hind legs, roaring and charging the immortal children.

Up on the rock, Aro nodded slowly. "It's a good plan. Dear me, our Alarisa really is a general."

"It's brilliant," Caius said. "Felix, let's go."

"Be careful, brother," Aro warned as they left.

"I can't see Erzbet," Marcus muttered. He craned his neck for a better view. "Or Rissa."

Aro scanned the field. "There! There they are… Oh, dear."

Erzbet threw Rissa into a tree.

A tree! Rissa thought. Who knew they'd feel so unlike pillows?

Rissa got up and hissed at Erzbet. Hag.

"Slut," Erzbet snarled back. "Do you honestly think filth like you can kill me? I, who was there when Anne Boleyn's head fell into a basket!"

Rissa smirked. I'm older than you by, like, two hundred years. Black Plague right here.

Erzbet flew at her, but Rissa sprang to the side and the vampire slammed into the tree. Rissa opened her jaws and clamped onto Erzbet's neck and pulled. With a metallic screech, Erzbet's head was rent from her body.

Just for good measure, Rissa tore the other limbs apart.

 

"Rissa!" Felix called. "It is done!"

Rissa nodded and roared, TO ME! ALL SHIFTERS TO ME! DRIVE THEM OVER THE EDGE!

The Shifters yowled in triumph and started herding the immortal children to the cliff, where a bonfire was waiting for them.

The last three children attached themselves to Rissa's body. The panther yowled angrily and rolled around, trying to dislodge them. She couldn't see!

"Rissa!" Marcus yelled.

The panther rolled over the side of the cliff.

"Rissa!"

The Shifters and Volturi stared at the edge, unable to believe that Rissa was…gone.

A pale hand reached up and grasped the ground. Then an arm and then two arms. Rissa poked her head up. "Any help would be greatly appreciated here."

Marcus bolted forward and lifted her into his arms. "Don't ever do that again," he growled.

Rissa winced. "Marcus…I can't breathe."

Marcus set her down and she clutched at her sides. "Oh, man," she moaned. "I'm too old for this stuff."

Roland padded up and pressed his muzzle to her arm. It was great to see you in action once more, Ris.

Rissa smiled tightly. "I forgot how much fun it was. And how painful. Ugh!"

William Shifted into a human and knelt before her. "I was wrong, Alarisa. I was wrong to take you as a mate. I was wrong to cast you out of the pack as barren… And I was wrong to take pack leadership away from you."

Rissa lowered her arms and placed her hands on his head. "You are a good warrior, William, but you are young and still have much to learn. Yet, you may keep the title of pack leader a while longer. I am not yet ready to claim my grandfather's throne."

William stood up. "You are welcome home anytime you wish."

Rissa inclined her head. "Go in peace, my brothers and sisters."

William Shifted back and led the pack home.

Roland lingered as a man. "Thanks for your help," he said to Aro. "Maybe we'll fight together again sometime."

Aro gave him a tight smile. "Perhaps."

Roland kissed Rissa's cheek, Sifted, and ran to catch up to his pack.

 

Rissa woke up in Marcus's arms. She looked sleepily up at him and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning," he whispered and kissed her gently. "How do you feel? Still sore?"

Even after four days, the wounds that Erzbet had inflicted on Rissa still hurt. But she didn't really mind. After all, she had Marcus with her.

She kissed his chin and nuzzled his neck. "Mmm. You taste good."

Marcus's eyes widened. "Rissa, you're still hurting."

Rissa purred and straddled him. "Soreness I can deal with. Having a guy in my bed and not taking advantage of that…"

She raised herself slightly and rubbed her heat against him. Marcus's fingers gripped the ivory sheets as his arousal grew. "Ris-ah!"

Rissa reached behind her and unzipped her nightgown. "Take it off me," she whispered.

Marcus reached up and peeled the nightgown off her. He groaned as he beheld her pale skin. "Rissa… I-I am not sure… I mean, you and I…"

Rissa chuckled. "You're cute when you're frazzled."

Marcus smiled sheepishly up at her. "It's been a few centuries."

That brought Rissa to a bone jarring stop. How could she have forgotten that?

Rissa nodded. "Okay. Okay, we'll take it slow." She bent down and kissed him.

Marcus wrapped his arms around her and rolled until she was pinned on her back underneath him. "I intend to."

Rissa's eyes widened. "Well…if it's been centuries… Shouldn't it be, uh, special?"

Marcus stared down at her. "Alarisa, nothing can be more special than you. You brought me out of the darkness that was my prison. You are my home."

Rissa felt her heart burst. She also felt the waterworks start to build. Marcus caught a tear that slid down her cheek. "What…"

Rissa gave a choked laugh and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. I just… That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

Marcus cupped her face tenderly. "It will not be the last, my kitten."

For the first time in a very long time, Rissa loved the nickname.

 

Aro paced around in his privet chambers in a blur. Things were coming undone.

There was a knock and Aro paused. "Enter."

Chelsea walked in. "You wished to see me, my lord?"

"Yes. Yes, Chelsea, I did." Aro sat down in his chair and motioned for Chelsea to sit on the rug at his feet. She did so, looking up at him with devotion that only his little sister had given him.

"I wish for you to destroy Marcus's relationship with Alarisa," Aro said, stroking her red hair. "Can you do it?"

Chelsea considered it. "Master… You know that my powers are useless if the Shifter and Lord Marcus are truly, ah, meant to be."

Aro gripped her hair violently. "Which is why your powers will work! The mere thought that a vampire and a Shifter could be destined mates is absurd!"

Chelsea grimaced in pain. "O-Of course, Master! I meant no disrespect!"

Aro released her and fixed his gaze to the fireplace. "Go. Make sure no one suspects. No one can know of this. It's just like with Didyme."

Chelsea stood, curtsied and scurried out of the room. Aro stared at the ashes, his thoughts on the night he had killed Didyme. She hadn't expected it. Why should she have; he had been her dear older brother. Aro hadn't wanted to do it, but Marcus had a mind of leaving the Volturi. If Aro hadn't killed Didyme, the Volturi would have grown weak.

The ends, in Aro's mind, justified the means.

Outside, Chelsea smelled Rissa and stiffened. But the Shifter's scent was everywhere. She was being paranoid. She walked away.

But Rissa was there.

She had heard it all- voice and thoughts alike.

 

Marcus walked into Rissa's quarters at midnight. He had expected her to be asleep, but she sat at her vanity table, staring at her reflection with unfocused eyes.

Marcus placed a careful hand on her shoulder. "Rissa?"

She jumped, her heartbeat speeding up.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Marcus murmured. "You must've been deep in thought. Aro gets like that sometimes."

At the mention of Aro's name, Rissa's face paled. "Marcus…I need to know something."

He sat down on her bed. "Anything, my kitten."

Rissa tried to swallow, but found her throat too dry. She crossed over to the bathroom, filled a cup with water, downed it and returned to Marcus. "I need to know, and if you don't want to talk about, I understand… I need to know where Aro was when Didyme was."

Marcus stilled. "What?"

Rissa backed against the wall, her face pale and clammy. "I think Aro killed her."

Marcus was suddenly standing in front of her, his hands caging her against the wall. "How dare you?" he seethed. "Aro was Didyme's brother. He loved her almost as much as me!"

Tears slid down Rissa's cheeks. "I don't want to believe it, but I heard him talking to Chelsea today. He wants her to use her abilities to tear us apart. Aro doesn't want you to have any loyalty to anybody but him. God, Marcus, I'm telling the truth!"

He was scary; full of anger that had been pent up for centuries. And he was going to take it out on her. Rissa had always thought her death would come swiftly and painlessly. Now she feared for a slow and agonizing torture before she died. Hell, her body was probably going to be desecrated.

Marcus searched her eyes, willing her to be wrong. But it did make sense. Aro had been distressed at Didyme's death, but before… Aro had been furious when Marcus and Didyme were going to leave the Volturi and make it on their own.

Would he truly have done it?

Did Aro really kill Didyme?

Marcus finally focused on the tears that were falling from a shaking Rissa's eyes. He raised a hand to touch her face, but she flinched and shrank from him, covering her face as sobs tore from her throat. He had scared her, Marcus realized. Scared her so much she wouldn't even look at him.

"Rissa," he murmured.

Her legs were no longer able to hold her up. She slid down the wall to the floor and remained huddled at his feet.

Marcus knelt down. "Rissa, I… I'm sorry. Rissa, look at me, please."

But no matter how much he pleaded, Rissa wouldn't look at him. And, after a time, Marcus left her.


	7. Battle Tactis

Rissa had left the Volturi a month ago. In that time, Marcus reverted back into his passive demeanor. In that time, Aro grew confidant that his secret would never trouble him again. Of course, there were the odd looks that Marcus sent his way from time to time.

Rissa now lived with her pack, William's most trusted general. There was war amongst the packs. Tigers against panthers, wolves against lions. Only four packs worked to unite the rest. The others wished for Shifter dominance over the Earth.

 

Roland slammed his fist down on the table. "This cannot go unnoticed for much longer! If these attacks on the humans continue, it will draw attention; human and vampire alike!"

"What do you suggest, Roland?" William asked, stroking his stubble. "Should we attack all the packs at once?"

Roland gritted his teeth. "You and I both know there is only way the packs will resort to peace again."

William turned to his second-in-command and friend. "She is not ready and you know it. Rissa is too afraid of the power."

"Talking about me again, boys?" Rissa stalked in, arm bloodied and poorly bandaged.

"What happened?" William demanded as a healer rushed to her side.

Rissa sat down at let the healer see to her arm. "Wolf got in a luck bite. But Freida did pledge herself to us. So know we are five against…how many?"

"We're actually seven," Roland said. He sighed. "Against twenty-seven."

"But now that Freida has pledged her pack to our cause, Xander and Yanosh will come sniveling to your boots," William said. "Perhaps even Richard."

"Which one?" Roland asked. "There are three Richard's."

William paused. "The lion; your brother."

Roland sagged. "I thought we were gonna kill him. Can we please kill him?"

Rissa stood up with a fresh bandage and started pacing. "There are rumors that Xander has joined with Lana's army. If that's true, then that leaves six packs unpledged."

William sank into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All these numbers… Can anyone remember when the packs were at peace?"

"When Grandpa was alive," Rissa mumbled. "We need another Panther Alpha; no offense, William."

He waved it off. "That is the solution. I am not meant to be pack leader. You are, Rissa."

Roland nodded. "Have you at least thought about taking up the throne?"

Rissa pulled a face. "I'm not leader material. I hate pomp and circumstance and everything to do with it. I'm a troublemaker and a loner. Not a…queen."

William sighed. "You might not have a choice, Alarisa."

 

Dimitri and Alec walked in the Throne Room and bowed to their masters.

"It is just as you feared, my lord," Dimitri said. "The Shifters are at war."

Caius growled. "This is outrageous! Shifter domination? The very idea!"

Marcus looked up from his lap. "What is the situation of the war?"

"Seven packs are working to bring the peace back," Alec replied. "Six are just fighting and the rest are pushing for dominance."

"Who are the peace keepers?" Aro asked.

Dimitri and Alec exchanged a look. "It would seem that William is leading them, masters."

Marcus balled his hands into fists. "Rissa is with them."

"Yes, master."

Aro smiled. "It would seem that our dear kitten is in need of our help again." The thought would once have given him great amusement. Now he feared for his secret again.

Marcus sent his brother a dark look and again he wondered if Rissa's warning to him had merit.

 

William and Roland looked up as the Volturi leaders walked into the room.

"Crap," Roland groaned, holding his face in his hands. "I knew you guys were gonna show up."

"This has gone on long enough," Caius said.

"It's only been a month," Roland pointed out.

"Long enough," Caius repeated.

"Enough," William snarled, swiping his dinner onto the floor. "I need to see to the wounded."

"Casualties?" Aro asked.

"I don't know," William answered. "But many are wounded." His eyes met Marcus's. "Rissa is among them."

 

Rissa yowled as the healer Lilith pulled yet another arrow out of her back. "Arrows? Have we suddenly gone back to the Dark Ages? Ow!"

The old Tiger Shifter grunted. "If any of these had touched your vital organs, you would be dead. Thank the gods you have your grandfather's thick fur."

Rissa grimaced in pain. "My fur is as sleek and beautiful as any domesticated cat."

Lilith pulled out the last arrow. "It's still thick. Try not to move, general. You need to rest."

"General? My, my, Alarisa, you are high up in the world."

Rissa bolted to her feet. "What the bloody Hell are you…" She staggered and collapsed back onto the cot.

"I told you not to move!" Lilith snapped.

"They made me," Rissa whined, pointing at the Volturi.

Lilith grumbled under breath as she forced Rissa onto her stomach. "If you must talk, do so from there. Your body needs time to heal, general. You're not as young as you used to be."

Rissa waited until she was far enough away to mutter, "You're still as grumpy as ever." She yawned and looked up at her visitors. "So the vampires are sticking their nose in our business, eh? Boy if I had a nickel every time someone got into my affairs…"

Aro smiled down at her. "That is some injury, my dear. I hope it isn't too painful."

Rissa smiled back. "Just enough to remind me of you."

"How many dead?" William asked.

Rissa sobered and looked away. "Four. One of them was a youngling."

William swore and stormed away. Roland stared after him. "He'll be fine. What about you, Ris?"

Rissa turned her head away from her visitors. "I'm tired. The arrows were just the tip of the iceberg. Right, Lilith?"

The old healer shuffled up with a tray full of medical equipment. "Visiting hours are over. Roland, take them upstairs. Things will get bloody." She started cutting away Rissa's clothes as Roland showed the Volturi away.

Lilith peeled away Rissa's shirt and revealed several bloody wounds and multiple bruises and scabs. As the cold air touched her back, Rissa let out a whimper.

"Shh," Lilith soothed. "Oi, do something to keep her mind off the pain."

Rissa felt cold hands on her face and looked up. Marcus had stayed behind and was now kneeling in front of her. "Did you not get the memo to stay away?"

Marcus brushed back a lock of her hair. "What happened to your streaks?" She was a full blonde again, hair as silky as her skin, but gore stained.

Rissa sighed. "I thought it was time for a change." She hissed and writhed as Lilith placed steaming rags on her back. "Gods, I thought we lived in the twenty-first century!"

Lilith scoffed. "My remedies have worked since your grandfather was a youngling."

"The was when Merlin was walking around!" Rissa squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "Can I least have some morphine?"

Marcus wiped away her tears. "Rissa, hold onto my hands. I am here for you."

Rissa's hands gripped Marcus's and her nails bit into his granite hard skin. She whimpered again. "Oh," she moaned. "Oh, Marcus…"

"Shh," he said, kissing her fingers. "Rissa, what happened that night… I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You are in my thoughts every moment."

Rissa looked up at him with watery eyes. "Marcus, stop. There's been enough of this."

"I love you," Marcus whispered.

Rissa stared at him. "What?"

Marcus leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him back, tears slipping from her eyelashes. "I love you."

 

"Queen?" Caius repeated. "Alarisa is…royalty."

"She doesn't want it," Roland said. "But it's the only option if we're to come out of this war without further bloodshed. She knows this."

Aro thought this over. "What would happen…should she die?"

William growled. "She is the last of her bloodline. The royal Panther name would die with her."

"Unless she pops out a kid," Roland added brazenly.

"Ooh, that's nice, that is." Rissa walked in gingerly, half supported by Marcus.

"It's true," Roland shot back. "How's the back?"

"As soon as I can Shift again, it'll be good as new," Rissa replied.

Marcus eased her into a cushioned chair. "You should not move around too much."

Rissa shot him a tender look. "And you worry too much."

Caius cleared his throat. "As we were saying… Alarisa, if you're the last of your bloodline then why are you out on the front lines? Look at what happened to you."

"Didn't think you cared so much, Cai-Cai," Rissa joked.

Caius bared his teeth. "Do not call me that."

Rissa turned serious. "This whole bloodline thing is ridicules. Based on some farfetched rumor."

"It's not a rumor," William bristled. "Your grandfather had the power to unite the packs. You do, too. It is your birthright."

"Please enlighten us on this incredible power," Aro said.

Rissa folded her arms unhappily. "The panther is the oldest and most powerful Shifter in the world. We were the first; not the wolves. Once the other species started showing up, there was a decision among the pack leaders that they should rule as one. Kinda of like Arthur and the Roundtable. Actually, I think that's where the myth originated. Anyway; there still had to be a high ruler. Since he was the oldest, my great-great grandfather was chosen to lead. Since then there's been stories about a Panther Shifter's powers; sharing a vampires abilities and whatnot. The rumor is that a 'royal' panther can keep peace between the packs with one single roar."

"Interesting," Aro murmured. He turned to William. "I suppose it is stating the obvious in saying that you are not a royal panther."

William's eyes turned cat-like. "No. Rissa's family is older than mine. I am still considered 'noble', giving the right to rule. It worked…up until a month ago."

Rissa scoffed. "It's total bullshit! I mean, come on! Be honest, guys; do I look royal?"

"You have your moments," Roland piped up.

Rissa glared daggers at him. "I am not a queen," she growled.

"Stop being selfish!" William finally roared. Rissa and Roland cringed and bowed their heads in response to his Alpha call. "This isn't about you; this is about the entire Shifter race! This is about the laws that your sires gave their lives to uphold! Would you throw that all away just because you're scared?"

Rissa sprang to her feet, ignoring the pain in her back. "I am not afraid of the throne! I'm afraid of what will be taken away from me if I do take it! I will lose my freedom, William! I have spent the last two hundred years a free girl. Of course I want there to be peace, but do I have to give up my freedom for it?"

"Yes."

The calm response didn't come from William. It came from Marcus. "Holding power over people is a great responsibility. You can't have your old freedom, but some of it is still there. What is more important, Rissa; the singular or the multiple?"

Rissa swallowed and backed down. "It won't matter if Lana attacks us beforehand."

 

Marcus lay in Rissa's bed and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Rissa opened the door and slipped inside. She didn't notice him; her eyes were half closed and her chin drooped against her sternum. She shuffled to the bed and collapsed next to Marcus. She shot up again with a squeak of alarm. "Jesus, Marcus!"

Marcus smirked. "Well, if you were not dead on your feet, you would have noticed me."

Rissa grabbed her pillow and slammed it onto his face. "You just about gave me a heart attack."

Marcus grabbed the pillow and pinned Rissa's wrists above her head. "Your heart always seems to beat faster whenever I'm around."

Rissa's eyes drooped again. "Can we do this in the morning? Like, when I'm awake?"

Marcus's head lowered to her abdomen and kissed her thru her camisole. "Or I can force you awake…" He used his teeth to lift her shirt and then returned to her bare skin.

Rissa groaned and arched her back. "I really hate you. Ah!"

Marcus released her wrists to wrestle her jeans down. He groaned when he saw that she wore no underwear. "My Alarisa… My dear, sweet kitten. I am yours, from now until eternity." He sealed his vow with a kiss to her heat.

She roared and Shifted, the panther rearing up and slamming Marcus onto his back. The Shift had burned his clothes and left some of his chest exposed. The panther stared deep into his eyes, breathing heavily. Her front paws pressed into his shoulders, keeping him under her furry body.

Marcus swallowed, for never had he thought that having a panther atop him would be so alluring. "Rissa…"

The panther growled and rubbed her face against his. Then Rissa was back, her bare flesh shining from arousal. "You asked me one day to tell you why you felt so wild around me that month. I tell you now with less fear than I bore before, but fear still clutches my soul." She straightened up her hands trailing from his shoulders to where her legs straddled him. "You are my destined mate. A drug that burns from my body like smoke from a flame draws you to my heat."

Rissa swallowed and looked very close to tears. "The panther wants you. I…" She took Marcus's hand and placed it over her heart. "I need you. For my reason for living another two hundred years is tied to the love that you have shown me."

Marcus stared at her. "You truly feared that I would shun you for this admission? Oh, Rissa…it is I who need you. You have brought a smile to my face and laughter back into my existence. I stand by my oath to you; I am yours forever."

 

The sky was grey and overcast. The melting snow sent up the smell of newly made grass.

Rissa stood on a patch of green grass and inhaled slowly. The scents around her were heady. She had always loved spring; the promise of renewal of all things. More often than not she had thought that Michael would have appeared on the day. Now, Rissa just prayed that the day would not tear her from Marcus.

"I still think you're nuts," Roland drawled from behind her.

Rissa felt her panther growl inside of her. "I love him, he loves me. Nothing nuts about it."

Roland rolled his eyes. "You're a Shifter, he's a bloodsucker. No, you're right; totally not nuts at all." He grinned. "So who woke up with him this morning?"

Silently, Rissa cursed him. "She did." Inside her, the panther purred languidly.

"What was his reaction?" Roland teased.

Again, the panther purred and rolled around like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Rissa gritted her teeth. "That is none of your business."

Roland laughed. "Ooh! I'll have to try that with one of my ladies. Gave them wake up with the lion!" His chuckle turned into a purr.

Rissa shuddered. "Not something I want in my head at the…" She twisted around, senses on high alert as the wind changed direction and wafted a new scent towards them. "Roland!"

The lion pounced forward with the panther as an army of Shifters slid out of the fog and stood against them.

Lana! The panther yowled as a white tiger slinked forward. You dare this attack?

Oh, I dare, the white tiger snickered. I got tired of waiting for the presumed Shifter leader to make a move. Apparently, William has no spine unless his whore is in his bed.

The panther snarled. You challenge me? Me? I will turn the melting snow red from your tainted blood!

Lana hissed and crouched down. Is this an official declaration of combat? Then I accept! And then the crown will go to me!

The panther purred with amusement. Like Hell it will.

And the two cats fought.

 

Marcus felt the pain in his chest again. It scared him. The last time that had happened, he'd found Didyme's ashes. Rissa…

 

Lana slammed the panther against a sharp rock and blood poured down the sleek black fur. The panther hissed and raked her claws down Lana's face, temporarily blinding her. The white tiger yowled and stumbled away.

The panther crouched, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Rissa!"

William, his army and the Volturi appeared, facing off against the others. Roland greeted his leader with a small growl.

"What is this?" Caius demanded.

"It looks like a brawl," Aro mused. "Alarisa is in the middle of a challenge."

Marcus stared at his love with anxiety. He couldn't lose her…

Look at that, Alarisa, Lana panted. You're sex toy has come to your rescue.

The panther snarled and lunged at Lana, her fangs going straight for the throat. Enough! Red coated her muzzle and Lana's limp body fell to the ground.

Everyone went silent, waiting for what would happen next. The panther straightened and raised her head up, eyes bright and alive. She seemed to tower above everyone else, including the vampires.

It started out as a growl then grew into a mighty roar. They had all heard it before. But it suddenly changed; it was laced with a command so powerful the gathered Shifters bowed low to it. They bowed low to their rightful queen.

The panther roared the Alpha's call that her family had kept within them since the first man became animal and the first animal became man. The ground nearly shook from the intensity. Then William reared up and roared his approval. He was quickly followed by Roland, then Lilith. Then the other Shifters joined in with roars and yowls and howls; paying homage to their new queen.

Marcus watched as the panther fixed her subjects with a piercing gaze then turned and led them back to the Shifter home. Not once did she look at him, but padded on with strength of mind and queenly resolve. He did not begrudge her, for it was not Rissa that ignored him, but the panther Queen.


	8. The Happily Ever After

Aro had to bite down hard on his pride as he and his brothers bowed to Rissa. It was unseemly; vampires bowing to a Shifter. It did not matter that they were considered royals of their separate races; Aro was a king and did not bow to anyone.

Rissa sat in an obsidian thorn craved into the likeness of a dragon. She wore a silk dress the color of faded lilac and a large silver crown imbedded with black diamonds. She lifted a hand. "You need not pay homage to me, Volturi. I am still me."

Aro straightened up quickly. "I hope you do not find royalty too much for you, my kitten."

Rissa raised one cool eyebrow. "I think I am better suited to it than you are, Aro. At least I haven't any siblings to kill in cold blood."

Aro stiffened and his pupils dilated in fear. "Excuse me?"

Caius looked between Aro and Rissa in confusion. "Aro, what is she talking about? Does she mean Didyme?"

Aro glanced back at Chelsea, who gave a tiny nod. Turning back to Rissa, he said, "You wound me, Alarisa! To even think that I would order the death of my own sister…"

"But she said nothing about you ordering Didyme's death," Marcus whispered. He turned a cold red stare onto Aro. "Did she?"

Aro swallowed and glanced at Chelsea again. The woman had a panicked look on her face as she stared at Marcus. Aro couldn't understand.

On her throne, Rissa smiled slightly. "Performance problems, Aro?" Raising her voice, she said, "Have I told you, yet, that I love your new trick?"

Aro didn't understand what she meant until Bella Cullen stepped out from behind the velvet curtains behind the throne. "Yeah, it's sort of grown on me, too," Bella teased.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle joined Bella beside Rissa. Aro took a step back. "How…"

There was a growl and Jacob and his pack padded into the room, Nessie riding on his back. Sam Shifted back into a human. "Seeing as how Ris is now our queen, we had to come. The Cullen's dropped by in case they were needed."

Rissa stood up, drawing attention back to her. "Caius, you and Marcus have been under Chelsea's influence ever since she joined your ranks. She only listens to Aro. She has even used her powers on the rest of the Guard."

Caius whirled on Aro and Chelsea. "Is this true?"

Aro backed away. "Brother…come now! Don't you see what that Shifter is doing?"

Caius made a grab for Chelsea and took her by the throat. He crushed her head into dust. Caius, Marcus and the Guard shook their heads as the last of Chelsea's influence lifted.

"It's true!" Caius howled, his face contorting into rage.

Aro didn't try to deny it any longer. He just turned and ran. But two lions blocked him from the exit, crouching low and snarling ferally.

"No." Rissa's command was soft but firm. Everyone looked at her. Her face was void of any emotion as she declared, "I'll not have my hall covered in vampire dust." She glanced at the mess that had once been Chelsea. "Not any more than it already is, anyway. Let him run. I'm sure his fate will be dealt upon him soon enough."

Aro flitted past the lions and didn't dare look back.

Caius turned back to Rissa and bowed low.

"For God's sake, Cai-Cai," Rissa sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Friends don't bow to friends."

"So I don't have to bow to you?" Roland piped up.

Rissa shot him a look. "You're different. You're my subject."

Caius forced himself to ignore her nickname for him. "Queen Alarisa, I'd like to inquire as to what you intend to do with my brother."

Rissa shrugged. "Aw, give him a couple of days to run. Make him think he's in the clear and then jump him. Sweet, sweet payback."

"That's a little dark, Ris," Alice pointed out.

"I'm the Shifter Queen, not a peacekeeper!"

Caius cleared his throat. "Aro will be dealt with by his own kind; that I can assure you. I was, however, referring to Marcus."

Rissa blushed. "Oh. Of course you were." She turned to the silent vampire. "Well, I was thinking we could take it slow. You know; we just busted Aro for…killing Didyme…"

Marcus smiled gently at her. "I have been taking things slow for centuries. Just marry me and be done with it."

Bella bent over and stage whispered in Rissa's ear, "That's as good as a proposal as I've ever heard."

Rissa grinned. "I've been single for a couple of centuries. What the Hell, let's get hitched!" She bounded out of her throne and flung her arms around his neck. Marcus grinned down at her and pulled her into a dip and kissed her soundly.

Finally, he had his happily ever after.


End file.
